


Clear Skies

by faierius



Series: Sunshine and Moonlight [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassment, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Nipples, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promptis - Freeform, Rim job, Rimming, Touching, handjob, nervous talking during sexual situations, slow burn pwp, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Directly follows Sunshowers. Noctis and Prompto are new to relationships. They need to learn how to deal with their feelings. It'll be weird. It'll be awkward. But they have a few days to learn about each other.





	1. An Awkward Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story directly follows Sunshowers. I'm using this as both a continuation of the story and an excuse to practice writing smut. I'm learning as I go, so please don't be too hard on me. And if you have any advice, please feel free to comment! I don't know how to write sexy times, so expect it to be kind of awkward.

Prompto couldn't remember the last time he slept so well, if he ever had at all. Somehow he slept straight through the alarm, or Ignis turned it off before he heard it, but now he was refreshed and ready to take on whatever craziness the day had to throw at them.

With a smile on his face, he stretched and tried to sit up. Only he couldn't, as something heavy pinned him to the bed. Opening his eyes, Prompto's smile turned into a full grin when he saw the fluffy black head of one Noctis Lucis Caelum. His friend—boyfriend? Lover?—was acting more a blanket than the bed covers, draped over Prompto's torso.

Heat crept into his cheeks as he pet the prince's soft hair. Had last night even been real? Equal parts joy and mortification gripped his chest. He finally had Noctis, and Noctis had him. There was no way that was real! Though the sensation of Noctis' morning wood pressed against his leg reminded him of what they did only a few hours ago. It had been so frantic and rushed it couldn't possibly be a dream. A dull throb in his groin confirmed how real it had been.

If they got a 'next time', Prompto wanted to take things a lot slower.

Noctis stirred against him, moaning and trying to cuddle closer.

Prompto would never have guessed this normally standoffish man could be so affectionate. “Mornin' sleepyhead,” he whispered, brushing his hair from his eyes.

“Actually, it's just past noon,” Ignis' voice informed him from the small kitchenette. 

Had Noctis not been on top of him, Prompto would have sprung from the bed. How could he have forgotten what they needed to deal with now? Draping an arm over his flushed face, Prompto groaned low in his throat. “Hey, Iggy.”

Ignis leaned out of the kitchen, infuriatingly composed save the slight upward slant of his mouth. “Prompto.”

“This is embarrassing,” Prompto mumbled.

A hand flopped against his mouth, sliding down until only two fingers rest against his lips.

“Noisy,” Noctis grumbled, turning his face toward the wall.

“Well, it is well past time for you to rise, Highness. You both slept like the dead,” replied Ignis, moving back into the other room.

“You said I could have a whole day!” Noctis called without opening his eyes.

“Never did I say you could spend it all in bed, Highness,” Ignis replied.

Moving Noctis' hand from his face, Prompto continued petting his head. “We should probably get up, dude.”

“Don't wanna.”

“I think you're embarrassing him, Noct.” Coming back out of the kitchenette, Ignis crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Cracking an eye open, Noctis turned his head back and glared at Ignis. “You being here is embarrassing him.”

“Everything about this is embarrassing!” squeaked Prompto, eyes flicking between the pair. “Can we not make a big deal of this?”

“Says the guy who makes a big deal out of everything,” Noctis teased, lifting his head to look into Prompto's eyes.

“I do not,” Prompto replied with a pout.

Smirking, Noctis stretched his neck out and kissed Prompto's chin. “Guess I'm up,” he sighed, rolling off the blond and sitting up. Yawning widely, he scratched his belly and slid off the bed. Eyes half closed, he plodded off to the bathroom.

Prompto sat up, one knee bent so be could prop his arm on top. He sighed heavily.

“I apologize, Prompto. If I had known he'd be like this, I would have acquired separate accommodations to grant you some privacy.”

“I think that would have been _more_ embarrassing,” he grumbled in reply, scrubbing a hand over his face and getting out of bed. He fixed the blankets before facing Ignis. “'Preciate the concern, though.”

Ignis regarded the young man for a moment. He looked lost and confused, like he didn't know how he was supposed to behave now. “Prompto, I've said this before, but if something's on your mind please don't hesitate to ask for my ear. This is a big step you've taken, one we didn't see coming.”

“N-no. That's okay. Thanks, though.” Prompto offered a small smile.

“If you're sure?”

“Um, actually maybe there is something.”

“Anything at all.”

Prompto crossed his arms and licked his lips. “The thing is, I'm like, over the moon happy right now. Never thought something like this would happen for me, y'know? But at the same time, it's really weird having you acknowledge it...I don't want this to be a huge deal or change our team dynamic or anything. So, if you could, like, um, not treat us any differently, I'd appreciate it.” His face was hot when he finished speaking. He'd never spoken to Ignis like this before and hated himself for it.

“Of course, Prompto. Please, forgive my lack of consideration.”

Gritting his teeth, he could have kicked himself. Iggy only got stiffly formal like that around them when he was upset. He hated when Ignis was upset.

“Whoa, what happened out here?” Noct asked, wide-eyed as he adjusted his shirt.

“Nothing you need to fret about, Highness,” Ignis answered, retreating into the kitchenette.

“I'm gonna get dressed.” Prompto hurried into the bathroom without meeting Noct's gaze.

“What did you say?” Noctis asked Ignis when the bathroom door closed. “He was happy last night, and now he's back to being uneasy.”

Ignis clenched his teeth, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he averted his gaze.

“Whatever.” Shaking his head, Noctis turned and tapped on the door. “Find me at the fountain when you're done,” he told Prompto. Shoving his sneakers on, he left the suite and trudged downstairs. Through the open doors of the Leville, he spotted Gladio sitting at one of the tables out front. The man had his long legs stretched out, heels propped on another chair, a book in hand, and a cup of cooling coffee on the table beside him.

“Gladio, go fix Ignis,” Noct said, dropping into another chair.

Narrowing his eyes, Gladio glanced up from his novel. “What do you mean _fix_? What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything. He talked to Prompto and now he's doing that... _thing_ when he gets pissy. You're the only one that can do anything.” Folding his arms, Noct grumbled and kicked at a tiny stone on the ground.

“He's probably annoyed about having to wash your dirty underwear,” Gladio sighed as he closed his book.

Cheeks flushed, Noctis didn't reply.

Standing, Gladio shook his head. “Gimme a couple hours. I'm sure you and Prompto can amuse yourselves away from the hotel for that long?” He didn't wait for an answer before heading back inside.

Frowning, Noctis stared down at the surface of the table until he heard footsteps on the tile inside. When he lifted his head and saw Prompto, he couldn't help the little smile that tilted his mouth.

“Hey.”

“Heyas.” Prompto returned the smile, but with some difficulty.

“Wanna get something to eat?”

“Sure.”

Standing, Noctis stepped up next to the blond and they headed toward the skewer stand out by the road. They were silent as they walked side by side, occasionally peeking up at one another and smirking as their hands touched. Prompto had a constant dusting of pink on his cheeks which darkened his freckles. He kept his head down as Noct paid for their food, trying to hide it.

Handing over a wooden skewer heavily laden with mean, Noct motioned with his chin toward the lookout. Passing haphazardly parked cars, they crossed the road and headed down the ramp. When they reached the bottom level of the lookout, they found a bench in some shade and sat down to eat their lunch. Cauthess looked beautiful from here, which was part of the reason Noctis suggested they eat here. There were also a lot less people out here at this time of day because of the heat.

Noctis took a bite of his skewer. “Sorry.”

Prompto gave him a side-long glance. “'Bout what?”

“Everything? What I did last night, everything that happened this morning, embarrassing you...”

“Don't do that,” mumbled Prompto, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. “You don't need to apologize to me, dude. Or are you gonna apologize every time we end up fooling around? Cause, I mean, it's inevitable we're gonna end up in some embarrassing situations, right? You didn't embarrass me. I'm just not used to it...”

“I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.”

Prompto frowned, his brow creased with a deep furrow. Gritting his teeth, he switched his skewer to his left hand, twisted his torso, grabbed the back of Noct's head with his right hand, and pulled him into a kiss. He had no idea what he was doing, or if it even felt good to Noct, but he let his tongue slip between his lips to ghost over Noct's. The other man opened his mouth, swiping his own tongue across Prompto's. It felt weird but good, and they leaned into one another. It was a slow, lazy kiss, experimental yet tender. When they eventually pulled away from one another, Prompto places a chaste peck to the corner of Noct's mouth and smiled.

“I'm not uncomfortable.” Letting his hand drop to Noct's shoulder, Prompto scooted closer on the bench despite the heat.

“Ugh, Prompto,” Noctis grumbled, scrubbing his free hand over his face.

“What? What'd I do now?”

The prince's sour expression brightened as he chuckled quietly. “Nothing, promise. I just don't get how you can go from embarrassed dork to charming playboy do damn fast. It makes my head spin.”

Biting his lip, Prompto sputtered incoherently. “That's not—I didn't mean—I—”

Sliding his free hand across Prompto's shoulders, Noctis tilted his head and watched a bead of sweat roll from his jaw to his collarbone. Leaning over, Noct licked Prompto's neck.

“Salty.”  
Eyes wide, Prompto looked at Noctis with his mouth hanging open. “Dude!”

Noctis peeked up at him from under his eyebrows. “What?”

Prompto swore if he heated up any more, steam would shoot out his ears. “You can't do stuff like that in front of Iggy and Gladio.”

“We're _not_ in front of Iggy and Gladio,” Noctis replied, a hint of amusement coloring his words. He walked his fingers up Prompto's shoulder and neck, to his jaw to gently coax him into turning his head. When Prompto finally faced him, Noct felt like his heart might burst. Burying five years worth of love and lust had not been a good idea because now it all wanted to come out at once. He saw the same in Prompto's searching eyes. But he also saw sadness and confusion.

Noctis brushed his thumb across Prompto's bottom lip. “What's wrong?”

Prompto's brow quivered and his eyes darted away. “Things are gonna change with the way they treat me, and I don't like it.”

Noctis was surprised he just came out and said it. Normally he'd avoid what was actually bothering him, covering it up with a joke. “They won't.”

“They will. Iggy already is.”

_Ah_. “Well things _are_ different. They need to get used to this as much as we do,” Noctis told him, his hand sliding back to cup Prompto's cheek.

“I guess, but I'm already useless. I don't want them to—”

“Prompto!”

Startled, his head snapped up as he met Noctis' gaze. Noct was frowning, but there was still sweetness in his eyes.

“You are not useless. Whenever you think you are, just come to me, okay?”

“Dude, I wanna hug you so bad right now.”

“Why don't you, then?”

A cute smirk curved Prompto's mouth as he held up his half-eaten skewer. “Don't wanna if I can't do it properly with both hands.”

Noctis grinned, lowering his head as a laugh rumbled through him. Taking his hand away from Prompto's cheek, he tweaked his nose and let his hand fall back into his lap. “I can't believe after all the time we've spent together, I didn't realize how sappy you could be.”

“I was trying for adorable,” snickered Prompto.

“You don't even need to _try_ to be that.”

A dark blush stained Prompto's cheeks and ears. “You say stuff like that, yet _I'm_ the sappy one?”

One of Noct's brows rose behind his bangs. “What did I say?”

Shaking his head, Prompto returned his attention to his food. He took a large bite and chewed on it as he stared out at Cauthess. The butterflies now residing in his belly made eating difficult. How could he be so nervous and so calm at the same time?”

Beside him, Noctis yawned widely. The heat and heavy food were making him sleepy. Slouching low on the bench, he stretched his legs out, resting his knee against Prompto's. “I know I'm not great with words, but I hope I can make up for it with my actions,” he mumbled.

“H-hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

Prompto couldn't believe what he was about to ask. “I know it's hot, like _really_ hot, and I know Gladio and Iggy are in the room, but do you think there's somewhere we can go to, um...?” Prompto pressed his thighs together, squirming as he glanced at Noctis.

The brows rose again. “Seriously? What set you off?” he teased, eyes darting to Prompto's crotch despite himself.

“Noct!” whined Prompto. “Ugh, forget I said anything.”

Noctis turned on the bench, folding one leg beneath him as he faced Prompto. “Here, throw this out, then face me.” He handed over the remnants of his lunch and watched Prompto toss them into the bin before turning back. A pout had settled on his lips as he faced Noctis, slipping one leg between the slats so he straddled the seat of the bench. Noctis glanced around before turning his undivided attention on Prompto. They were on the lowest level of the outlook, hidden behind a cluster of trees and plants, and well away from any other pedestrians. 

Noctis grabbed the sweat-damp straps of Prompto's black tank top, yanked him forward, and smashed their lips together. Taking advantage of the other man's surprise, Noctis opened his mouth a swiped his tongue across Prompto's. They pushed the appendages against each other's, sliding around and across the other's in inexperienced eagerness.

Prompto's hands were the first to start moving. He gripped Noctis' firm thighs, his slick palms sliding up to his hips, then under his tee shirt to hold his waist. Noct's skin was hot and slippery with sweat. He couldn't keep his hands still long, though. Brushing his fingertips across Noct's sides, he moved to his subtle abdominal muscles and a traitorous whimper escaped him. Noctis smiled into the kiss, a quiet giggle contracting his belly.

“That tickles,” he said, pulling back just enough so their lips brushed as he spoke.

“Sorry,” Prompto breathed, leaning in for a few more soft kisses. “If we weren't outside, your shirt would be long gone, dude.”

“Yours, too. And probably your pants,” answered Noct, attaching his mouth to the curve of Prompto's jaw.

“J-just mine?” Prompto's hands flattened against Noct's stomach and his toes curled in his boots. There were so many things he wanted to do, to feel, but he knew they had to wait until they had time to explore each other properly.

“Mine, too. But I'd be more concerned with getting you out of your clothes to worry about mine. I wanna see you, Prompto.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto agreed with a small grunt as he removed his hands from Noct's shirt. If he kept them there any longer, he'd lose his self-control. It was hard enough now that Noctis' hands were playing with his belt.

“Wait!” Prompto's hands shot to the hem of his top and he sat up poker straight.

“What?” Noctis mirrored his surprised expression.

“You know I used to...to be big, right?”

Noct quirked a brow. “Yeah?”

“Cause of that I, uh, don't look good. I have scars and marks. They're ugly.”

Noct could see the enthusiasm drain from Prompto to be replaced by insecurity once again. He wanted to pin him down and kiss every inch of his body to make that go away. It was a new feeling for him, and he definitely didn't hate it.

“Do I look like that's something that would turn me off? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that shallow, Prom.”

“N-no. I didn't mean it that way.”

Grumbling, Noctis shoved Prompto backward on the bench and grabbed his hands. “Listen up, because you need to hear this and I don't wanna repeat myself. When I say I want you or I wanna see you, I mean _all_ of you. Your freckles, your scars, your smile, your frown, _everything_. Understand? Because it's all _you_.”

If Noctis wasn't holding his hands, Prompto would have covered his face. Tears burned his eyes and a lump sat in his throat. “Noct, let go of my hands.”

“Why?”

“Please?”

Sighing, Noct did as he was asked and released Prompto's hands. Fully believing he was being rejected, his shoulders slumped and he sat back. A startled squeak tore from him when Prompto twisted his hands in Noct's shirt and yanked him down. He threw his arms around Noct's neck, squeezing him tightly.

“Why are you so good to me?” Prompto mumbled into Noctis' neck. “It's weird. When I'm with you, I find it so hard to be who I've been. I say weird things, do weird things, and all I want to do is make you happy. I feel stuff I've never felt before and it scares me. I don't ever want to lose you, but I'm afraid I'll drive you away.”

Without pulling back, Noct put his hand over Prompto's mouth. “I feel like I know where you were going, but you were babbling and I was embarrassed for you.”

Prompto licked Noctis' palm.

“Ugh!”

“Gross, isn't it?” Prompto released his grip around Noct's back and the man sat up. They stared at one another for a few seconds before they burst into laughter.

“Aw man, it's too hot for this,” Noct complained, though there was a grin on his face. Catching his breath, he brushed his fingers across Prompto's belt. “Can I see?”

Biting his lip, Prompto dipped his head in a nod.

Moving cautiously, slowly, Noctis lifted the hem of Prompto's top with gentle fingers. He pushed the garment up until the bunched fabric rest on his ribs. Noct's lips parted as he ran his fingers across Prompto's stomach. To each side of his belly button, ragged, faded gray and pink stripes of varying widths decorated his lower abdomen. Proof of Prompto's struggle with weight, and evidence of his success.

“Don't tell Gladio I said this, but I think your scars are cooler.” A crooked smile settled on his mouth as he dragged his index finger over the indent of a long stretch mark.

“Now I know you're lying,” Prompto grumbled, but humor continued to glitter in his eyes.

Noct quirked a brow. “Are you questioning royalty?”

“I wouldn't dare!” Grinning, Prompto got his elbows under him and brought his face up to Noct's. “Unless of course, you want me to?”

Putting his palm against Prompto's belt buckle, Noctis curled his fingers under his waistband. “I think you and I want the same thing.”

Someone nearby cleared their throat.

Heaving out a sigh, Noctis raised his head to see Gladio standing on the other side of the trash bin. The man had his burly arms crossed, head tilted, brow raised, and a half-smile curving his mouth.

“You work fast, Your Highness.”

“Gladio,” Noct growled.

Prompto readjusted his shirt and sat up. “What? You jelly, Gladio?”

“Pfft, right. I can do better than his bony ass.”

“I'm not bony,” Noctis complained, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

Prompto gave the prince a sideways glance as they stood. “You kinda are.”

“Traitor.”

The blond laughed, hooking his arm around Noct's shoulders. “Aww!”

“Prompto, you've got a—” Gladio didn't finish the sentence, just wiggled his brows and motioned to a spot on his neck.

Hand slapping over the spot Gladio pointed to, Prompto turned a wide-eyed stare on Noctis. “You didn't.”

Noctis' eyes twinkled mischievously. “Turned out nice, didn't it, Gladio?”

The big man leaned forward, staring at Prompto's jaw, just above his hand. “Not bad for a rookie.”

“Guys!”

Laughing, Gladio reached out and ruffled Prompto's limp hair. “C'mon, Ignis wants to talk to you. I'll entertain our prince for a while.”

Noctis blinked up at Gladio. “Ew.”

“You and I are going to the market to get ingredients for dinner,” Gladio grumbled back.

As they headed toward the ramp, Prompto felt a knot of anxiety settle in his gut once again.


	2. An Awkward Evening

Reluctantly parting ways with Noctis and Gladio, Prompto trudged into the Leville. He took the stairs slowly, the knot in his gut getting tighter with each step. When he finally reached their suite, he swallowed hard and pushed the door open.

Inside, Ignis sat in one of the high-back armchairs facing away from the door. The second chair was empty, and on the small table between them was a tray laden with homemade pastries and two steaming cups of coffee.

“Why do I feel like I'm being sent to the principal's office all over again?”

Ignis chuckled, glancing over his shoulder. “Nonsense. Come sit down, Prompto.”

“Look Ig', I'm really sorry for what I said earlier,” Prompto said, plopping down in the other chair.

Ignis raised a hand. “Please, there is no need for an apology. I understand you're anxious because this is all very new. It's difficult to pursue such a relationship with our current arrangement.”

Sighing, Prompto leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. “Ignis, could you stop the Advisor thing for a minute?”

The man narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. “I don't follow.”

“You're my _friend_ , Iggy. I don't wanna hear what you think you _oughta_ say. I wanna hear what you actually _want_ to say.”

“Well, this is different from a short while ago. May I ask what spurred this change of heart?” Ignis picked up his coffee and sipped from it, staring across the rim of his mug at Prompto.

“Noct and I had a chat. I realized I'm the one making things weird. If I just keep on keepin' on, everything'll work out better y'know?”

A soft smile settled on Ignis' face. “You wished to know what I think?”

“'Course!”

“I think,” he began, taking another sip, “I saw this coming a long way off, but I chose to chalk it up to you being close friends. Nothing is really any different, Prompto. The only thing changing between you will be the amount of physical contact. I believe you've been in love longer than either of you care to admit.”

Chuckling, Prompto slouched in his chair. “I think you're right, Iggy.”

“Which is why Gladio and I have made a change to our plans.”

“Huh?” Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he cocked his head at Ignis.

Hooking one leg over the other, Ignis set his mug back on the coffee table. “After discussing your unease with Gladio, I chose to extend our stay in Lestallum by three days. We feel it is best if you are both given time to adjust to the novelty of your new relationship. During this time, Gladio and I will take Iris to help with odd jobs for vendors. We will be out during the day, giving you both the privacy you need.”

Scrubbing a hand over his flushed face, Prompto groaned. “This is seriously embarrassing.”

“Maybe so, but it is something which needs to be done. This is for our sanity as much as yours.” Ignis smirked, winking at Prompto when he caught his eye.

“How can you take something that's supposed to be special and make it sound like a business plan?” Prompto mumbled, face in his hands. “And why are you telling me this?”

“Gladio is having the same conversation with His Highness. I'm sure it's better to have a timeframe you can work with, no?”

Whimpering, Prompto leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. “Why me? Am I the only one who sees how weird this all is?”

“Don't feel too put-out, Prompto. If we were at the Citadel, you'd probably have to make an appointment.”

“Whu—seriously?”

Chuckling, Ignis sat forward and picked up the tray of pastries. He held it out to Prompto. “Try not to think too hard on it. Just enjoy the time you have.”

Choosing a pastry—this time they had some sort of purple fruit filling—Prompto crossed his legs and sighed. “Guess I should thank you for thinking about us.”

“It _is_ my job to see to Noctis' needs.”

“Yeah, but there's gotta be a limit.”

Ignis just smiled at him. Taking another mouthful of coffee, he got out of his chair and retreated into the kitchenette. 

Watching him go, Prompto took a bite of his snack. “Wow, these are amazing, Ig'!”

“Still not quite right, I'm afraid.”

“You still trying to perfect these for him?”

“Try, but not succeeding. No matter, we can still enjoy them.”

Though Ignis couldn't see him, Prompto nodded his agreement and devoured the dessert. He took another one and listened to Ignis work in the kitchen. He could hear the _tok tok tok_ of something being chopped, then the grind of stone on stone as the man used the mortar and pestle. Five minutes passed and Prompto was considering a third pastry when Ignis emerged from the kitchenette.

“What's that?” Prompto asked, indicating the small bowl in Ignis' hand.

Sitting on the arm of Prompto's chair, Ignis tilted the bowl to show him the minty green, bitter smelling paste inside. “A concoction used to reduce bruising by a substantial amount. May I?”

Prompto had completely forgotten about the hickey on his jaw. Squeezing his eyes shut, Prompto leaned his head back. “Do I have a choice?”

“If you prefer your skin to look like a Coeurl's coat, be my guest,” replied Ignis, smearing the cold paste on Prompto's jaw. “Leave this on for thirty minutes, then you can wash it off.”

“Yes, mom.”

Ignis grinned, eyes narrowing to slits. “I know you think that bothers me, but it doesn't.”

“I always thought of you more like a big brother.” Prompto glanced up at him with a slight curve to the side of his mouth.

“I appreciate the compliment.” Cleaning his hands on a towel, Ignis briefly rest his hand atop Prompto's head. “The other two should be back shortly with my missing ingredients for dinner. Would you like to assist me with preparations?”

Bouncing to his feet, Prompto nodded. “Sure!” Trying not to itch at whatever plant goo Ignis slathered on his face, he followed the other man into the kitchenette. The anxiety in his belly had disappeared, and he was already looking forward to his designated alone time with Noct.

 

~oOo~

 

Noctis blinked up at Gladio. “Seriously?”

Gladio shrugged, shifting his overflowing grocery bag from one arm to the other. “That's what Iggy thinks is best.”

“Ugh, so embarrassing,” Noct groaned, crossing his arms.

“Says the guy who bragged about the hickey he decorated his boyfriend's jaw with. C'mon, Noct. Even if we didn't do this, we'd know what you were getting up to every time you were alone anyway.”

“Maybe, but I'd take that over being given a designated time! Prom better not have freaked again. I swear, every time I've managed to get his confidence back up, you and Specs ruin it.”

“Stop sulking, Noct. Be grateful we're even doing this much. Only 'cause Ignis has a soft spot for the kid,” grumbled Gladio.

“What about you?” Noctis raised a brow, staring at the big man through his hair.

“What about me?”

Noctis stopped next to the fountain outside the Leville. “Pretty sure you've got a soft spot for him, too.”

“Do you need to get your eyes checked? I don't have any soft spots.”

Rolling his eyes, Noct shook his head. “Never mind.”

A charming grin brightened the big man's features. “I dunno why you're worried about what we think. Just own it. Wear it as a badge of honor.”

Noctis scoffed. “Like you would?”

“Hell yeah I would.” Straightening his spine, Gladio puffed out his chest.

“Some of us aren't show-offs,” answered Noctis, leading the way inside.

“It ain't about showing off. It's about giving your partner confidence. You react to stares and whispers with pride and they'll know you're happy to be with 'em,” Gladio explained, following Noctis up the stairs.

“Well aren't _you_ helpful?” Sighing through his nose, Noct let them into their suite. They were greeted by a dead silence. “Uh, guys? You didn't kill each other, did you?”

Prompto's bright, smiling face poked out of the kitchenette. “Welcome back!”

“What's on your face?”

His hand shot up to the now-crusty paste on his jaw. “Oh, Ignis put it on. Helps with bruises.”

“Specs! Don't ruin my handiwork,” Noct grumbled, flopping onto the bed.

“If you put it someplace less conspicuous, I wouldn't have to,” Ignis replied, coming out to take the bag from Gladio. The big guy was grinning from ear to ear as Prompto blushed.

“Guys, I'm _right_ here.”

“Prompto, you can go wash your face now,” Ignis replied before retreating with his groceries. Gladio followed him, leaning on the wall and blocking the majority of the open doorway. He offered his assistance, but Ignis declined.

Leaving them to whisper back and forth, Noctis kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the big bed. With his eyes closed, he was halfway to dozing when the mattress dipped beside him. A few seconds later there was weight across his belly. Noct cracked an eye open to see Prompto laying with his legs dangling over the side of the bed and his head resting on Noct's stomach. He had his camera in hand, holding it above his head as he clicked through the images.

“Yo, Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“Did you take these pictures?”

“Yes, last night after Gladio and I returned.”

“I like 'em!” A wide grin crinkled Prompto's nose.

Folding his arms behind his head, Noctis opened both eyes fully. “Lemme see.”

Prompto turned the camera toward Noct. “He did a good job, right?”

“You're cute when you sleep,” commented Noct, looking at the image of them cuddling.

“What's cute about someone who talks and drools in their sleep?” Gladio asked, turning around to face into the room again.

“No commentary from the peanut gallery,” scolded Noctis.

“At least I don't crush people, you giant!”

“At least I'm not a pipsqueak,” Gladio replied, crossing the space to the bed in two long strides. He bent down and grabbed Prompto's ankles.

“Hey! What the heck, man!”

Prompto's protests fell on deaf ears as Gladio easily lifted the smaller man by the legs, letting him dangle upside down.

“Put me down, dude!” yelped Prompto, his fingertips barely brushing the floor. “Noct, stop staring and help me!”

Noctis' lids drooped in a lazy blink as he eyed up Prompto's belly. “Sorry, Prom. You got yourself into this one.”

“Noct!”

“Gentlemen! Please stop roughhousing. It's time for dinner.” Ignis emerged from the kitchenette, arms folded, brow creased with a heavy scowl. “I swear,” he huffed with a shake of his head.

Gladio let Prompto dangle for a few more seconds before easing him to the ground. “Iggy won't be able to save you when we play _King's Knight_ after supper.”

“I don't need him to!”

Noctis grinned as he sat up. “I'm still gonna kick all your butts.”

“Dream on, Prince Charmless.”


	3. A Touching Morning

“We'll be out until well after sunset. Please be sure to call should you need anything.”

Noctis crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame. “Specs, relax. We're both adults, I'm sure we can handle ourselves for a few hours.”

“You sure you won't be handling each other?” Gladio piped up from the hall.

“Gladio, please,” snapped Ignis, shooting the man a glare. “I left gil in the bag for you for dinner, should you want it. I think we'll take our leave before Gladio makes any more highly inappropriate comments.”

“Later.”

“Be careful! Tell Iris, too!” Prompto added, waving their friends off before the door closed.

“Ugh, finally. I thought they'd never leave,” complained Noctis, attaching himself to Prompto as soon as the latched clicked shut. Wrapping his arms around the man's waist, Noct put his forehead to the crook of Prompto's neck. “Mm, you smell good.”

Prompto laughed, wrapping his own arms around Noctis. “Do you have a thing for my neck or something? You pay a lot of attention to it.”

“Would it be weird if I said yes?” Noct replied, nuzzling his skin.

“No, because I like your hands.”

“Oh, really?” He chuckled, slipping his hands to Prompto's waist. “Anywhere in specific?”

Prompto snorted. “Anywhere you wanna put them is fine with me.”

The hands traveled lower to rest on his hips. “Here?”

“There's good.” Biting his bottom lip, he turned his face toward Noct's ear and pressed a sideways kiss to his hair.

“How 'bout here?” Noct's hands slid lower and back to Prompto's backside. He squeezed.

“I-I guess that's okay, too.”

Noctis lifted his head. “You guess?” His grip slackened as he leaned back to search Prompto's eyes. “You smack my butt all the time.”

“Noct, you know that's not how I meant it,” Prompto grumbled, letting his arms dangle over Noctis' shoulders. “I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to act, y'know?”

“And I am? We're in this together, Prom.”

“What I'm hearing is this is all gonna be awkward and clumsy.”

“Yeah, probably. But fun.”

“You know it.” A bright grin lit up his face, his eyes nearly closed and mouth slanted. The goofy expression made them both collapse into giggles.

“C'mon, let's go sit down.” Taking Prompto's hand, Noctis tugged him toward the bed. He crawled onto the mattress and made himself comfortable against the pillows. Prompto sat beside him, one leg folded beneath him, the other still planted on the floor.

“Um...”

“What?”

“Shouldn't we, like, go to the pharmacy and get...stuff?” asked Prompto, scratching his cheek.

Noctis shook his head. “Not today. We've got three days, Prom. I don't think we need to rush this, do we?”

“N-no. And I mean, it would be weird considering they're expecting us to.”

Noctis wrinkled up his nose. “Yeah, there's that, but I just wanna take this chance to, um, get to know each other. Or something.” A frown creased his brow as a dark blush colored his cheeks.

Prompto leaned forward to kiss Noctis' forehead. “Is it weird that we're both twenty-year-old guys and we aren't all over each other right now?”

Noctis grabbed Prompto before he could sit up. “No more saying stuff is weird. If we have to ask, it probably is. So just shut up and go with the flow.”

Sighing, Prompto stretched out on the bed next to Noctis. He put his head on the other man's shoulder and flattened his hand on his chest. “This is nice.” Closing his eyes, he rolled himself over so he was laying half on top of Noct.

“Mm. But you know what would be even nicer?”

Tilting his head, Prompto smiled up at Noctis. “What?”

“Me taking your clothes off?”

Prompto laughed. “You're right, that does sound good. But what about me taking yours off?”

“I like my idea better. We can do yours next,” Noctis said with a grin. His blue eyes twinkled as he pushed Prompto flat against the mattress. Rising to a sitting position, he swung his leg over Prompto's waist and settled on top of him. 

Prompto swallowed hard as he looked up at Noctis. The man's half-lidded expression made a ball of heat form in his belly and his breath hitch in his throat. He knew Noctis had just as much sexual experience as he did, but staring up at him now made Prompto feel horribly inadequate.

Tipping his head, Noctis reached out and took a chunk of Prompto's soft, product free hair between his thumb and forefinger. “Your hair's cute like this. Makes you look younger.”

“Dude, I already look like I got stuck at fifteen. I mean, I can't even grow facial hair.”

“It wouldn't suit you anyway.” Releasing the lock, Noct ran his fingers through Prompto's hair, combing it back off his forehead. “So you gonna let me see you properly this time, or just another peek like yesterday?”

“You're the one undressing me.”

“I don't...don't wanna freak you out by going to fast. You know how I get when I'm really into something.” The last few words were mumbled as he slid his hands to Prompto's belt. With fidgety fingers, he plucked at the cloth of his shirt where it was tucked into his waistband.

“It's not something I get to see often. Especially not lately. It'd be a shame to make you restrain yourself.” Prompto winked, the corner of his mouth curved.

A low chuckle rumbled Noct's chest. “I don't want you to hold back either.”

Prompto put his hand over top of Noctis' and helped him tug his shirt free. “I don't think I'd be able to if you keep looking at me like that.”

Unable to find his voice to answer, Noctis focused on removing the bothersome tank top from Prompto's body. Tugging it up and over his head, he tossed it aside and pressed his lips together to contain a laugh. Prompto's hair stuck out in a multi-directional fluffy halo on the black and beige pillowcase.

“Nice hair, dude,” he snorted, bending down to kiss his forehead.

“Why do you think I gel it?” Prompto grumbled, yanking Noct in for a proper kiss. He hooked an arm around the other man's neck to pin him in place while his free hand found the hem of his tee shirt. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Noct pulled away.

“Uh-uh. It's not your turn yet.”

Prompto squirmed beneath the man, wrinkling up his nose. “No fair!”

Noct kept his face close to Prompto's, his features twisting with amusement that leaned a little toward the sadistic side. He brushed his thumb across the other man's lips as he scoffed. “No, no little Chocobo. You don't have the right to talk about fair after you cheated at _King's Knight_.”

Prompto's heart thumped painfully against his ribs. This was a new expression, walking the line between hot and scary. It woke up the butterflies in his belly and somehow suited the normally soft, quiet man.

“I didn't cheat!” he protested.

“Oh? Then how did you manage that win?” Noctis slid his fingers over Prompto's chin, down his throat, stopping in the center of his sternum.

“Skill?”

Noctis scoffed, lip curled. “No, see I think I shoulda won. And I'm gonna take my prize.”

“Dude...doncha think it's a little soon for role playing? I mean, don't get me wrong, that expression is...something else, but I don't really mind if you just, like, go for it.”

Noctis sat up, groaning and scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Ugh, I knew it was dumb as I was saying it. The words just kinda came out on their own.”

“I just want _you_ right now. Not a character, y'know? Jeez, I didn't think I'd be the one trying to calm you down,” Prompto said, the words turning into a chuckle.

A pout and a blush took over Noct's face. “I don't need to be calmed down,” he mumbled.

“Hey, pal? We're not gonna make much progress _trying to get to know each other_ if you just sit there, sulking. Don't mean to rush you or anything, but I wanna take my turn, too! Kinda like whenever you got a new game for us to play. This is like the ultimate co-op experience!”

“Nerd!”

A bright, charming grin bared Prompto's white teeth as he took Noctis' hands and guided them to his belly. “This really shouldn't be this hard, should it?”

Noctis sighed. “No, it shouldn't.” Trying not to overthink, he let his eyes roam over Prompto's bare torso. His chest was pale white, only a few shades lighter than his arms despite the amount of sunlight they god. A slight curve defined his pectorals and the ripple of his ribs was obvious from this position. His abs, subtle but firm, rolled down his stomach and made his stretch marks somehow more apparent.

Right now, Noct's attention was locked on Prompto's chest. Spaced wide on the gentle curve of his pecs, were small, dusty pink nipples. Both were already semi-hard, but Noct wanted to help them along. With the index finger of his right hand, he poked one, rolling it around like a joystick on a game controller. He could feel the nub stiffen under his touch and his breath caught in his throat when his eyes flicked to Prompto's face.

The blond watched him intently with soft, half-lidded eyes. He rolled his lip between his teeth, a quiet sigh escaping him as the pink in his cheeks deepened.

Swallowing the flood of saliva in his mouth, Noctis shifted in place and lightly dragged his fingernail across the top of the nipple he was teasing. When Prompto sucked in a sharp breath, Noct pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. He twisted gently, giving it a light squeeze at the same time. Encouraged by the breathy sigh of his name, Noctis brought his free hand up to play with Prompto's other nipple.

Licking his lips, Noctis bent over Prompto's chest and opened his mouth. His tongue was just about to find its target when a hand pressed against his forehead. Noct raised his eyes.

“Um, since you said we were gonna take it slow today, h-how 'bout we keep it to just looking and touching? I didn't know I'd be so sensitive, and I think if you do all that too, I might go a little crazy.” The chuckle was colored with nerves and embarrassment.

“Prompto,” Noctis grumbled, lifting his head. “If you don't stop talking like that I'm gonna make a mess of my pants again.”

“Holy shit, dude,” squeaked Prompto, covering his red face.

Snickering, Noctis abandoned Prompto's chest and scooted back a little. His hands went to the clasp of the other man's belt. Movements slow and teasing, he pulled the leather back, freezing the metal prongs from the holes. When both sides were hanging loose, his fingers found the button of his jeans. Grabbing both sides, he pulled the denim together and slipped the button through the hole.

Prompto sucked in a breath when Noctis' knuckles brushed over the growing bulge in his pants as he eased the zipper open. His groin throbbed at the minuscule vibration caused by the separating zipper teeth. A twitch jerked his hips.

Noctis remained silent as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Prompto's faded coeurl print jeans and tugged them down over his hips. Prompto lifted his butt off the bed so Noct could remove his pants. Once his legs were free, they were tossed away to join his top.

“Not gonna lie, I expected chocobo print or something,” Noctis admitted, sitting back on his heels as he eyed Prompto's purple and black boxer briefs. 

“Hey, don't put me in a box like that, dude.”

Noctis quirked a brow.

“...those are the ones you made me cream in the other night.”

“Of course they were.” Noctis grinned, sticking a finger under the hem of one leg. “But these ones will come off before that happens.”

“I'm feelin' pretty self-conscious here, man. Can some of your clothes come off now?”

“Patience, Prompto. I'm not done _looking and touching_ yet.”

“Noct!”

“I'm just teasing, Prom. If you wanna trade now, I'm okay with that. I just don't want to leave you like this,” Noct replied, brushing his fingertips over the curve of Prompto's crotch.

“I'm okay.”

“You sure?”

Prompto nodded enthusiastically, sitting up beneath Noctis. His hands immediately found the bottom of Noct's shirt and yanked it up. It joined Prompto's discarded clothes on the floor.

“You really don't have any patience, do you?” Noct sighed, propping his elbows on Prompto's shoulders.

“Would you have tolerated me undressing you like you did me?”

He glowered at the blond.

“Exactly! Besides, it's like unwrapping a present, isn't it? You don't peel off the paper slowly, you tear it off to get at the gift inside!”

“But we've got all day.”

Laughing, Prompto kissed Noct's chin. “And it'll be so much more fun when we're naked.”

Noctis couldn't argue with that.

 

~oOo~

 

“So why're we leaving Noct and Prompto behind?” Iris asked, twisting around in her seat to face Gladio.

“They're still exhausted from our little Vesperpool visit,” he told her, leaning forward so she could hear him over the wind.

“Really? That seems unusual for them.”

“Yes, well, there was no budging them from the room this morning, I'm afraid. You'll just have to put up with us for a few hours,” Ignis replied, tossing a teasing smile at the girl.

“The only one I have to put up with is Gladdy!”

“You're a smart girl, Iris.”

Gladio tapped Ignis' arm with the back of his hand. “Ouch. Nice to know I don't have any allies.”

Iris' eyes closed as she grinned at her brother. “Love you, Gladdy!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sitting back, his features softened as he smiled at his sister.

Iris sat back in her seat. “Still though, I wonder how the boys are making out on their own?”

Gladio glanced at the time on his phone. “Probably better than you think.”


	4. A Touching Afternoon

“Ow—ouch! Okay, Noct, I think that's enough with the nipples,” scolded Prompto, grabbing Noctis' hand. After he had gotten the man down to his underwear, he turned into an exceptionally handsy Malboro with an affinity for his chest. His hands had not moved from his nipples in the last twenty minutes.

“Sorry,” Noct mumbled, kissing the side of his neck as he slid his free hand to Prompto's hip. His pinky dipped beneath the waistband of Prom's underwear.

“Don't be. It felt really good up till then. Aw, but now they're all puffy and tingly.”

“Crap. Do they hurt?”

Prompto leaned back and looked down at his chest. “No, but maybe don't touch 'em for a while. Why don't we get to the good bit? Or I could fondle your chest for a while.” Smirking, his eyes moved to Noct's torso. His skin was even whiter than his own, his muscles lean but subtle, and his nipples a pale pink. They were small, hard, and cute.

“I dunno...”

Removing himself from Noct's lap, Prompto knelt in the middle of the bed. “You're gonna hafta one day, dude. But I'll let it slide for now. I'm curious to see what you're hiding in there,” he said, grinning and pointing to the stretched out fabric of Noct's underwear.

Noctis leaned back on his elbows, quirking a brow. “Your confidence is a fickle thing. And if you don't get out of those soon, that's gonna stain. We don't need Iggy pissed at us again.”

Looking down at his crotch, he grinned sheepishly at the damp patch he saw. Scratching the back of his head, he let out an equally sheepish laugh. “You're right. Wanna do the honors?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“How the hell am I s'posed to keep up with you when you keep flip flopping like this?” chuckled Noct, sitting up straight and grabbing Prompto's hips. He pulled the other man forward and pressed his lips to his belly button.

“Hey, no mouth action, remember?”

“Not even kisses?”

“Only on the lips.”

Noct huffed. “Dumb rule,” he grumbled, hooking his fingers into Prompto's underwear.

“Nah, think of this as, like, the first stage of a game. Baby steps, pal.” He put his hands on Noct's shoulders as his underwear was slowly tugged down.

“You really are such a nerd.” Shaking his head, he yanked down on the waistband and Prompto's cock sprung free. It twitched before his face and he felt a sympathetic throb in his own groin. He didn't know what he _was_ expecting, but he _wasn't_ expecting it to look so similar to his own. Prompto was a bit bigger, and a hint darker at the tip, but otherwise they were damn near the same. Somehow that settled his nerves a little.

With one finger, Noct poked the underside of the head. “How are you already all wet?”

“Uh, when I was in your lap, you were kinda grinding on me again. Made me remember before, and it just sorta happened. Don't judge.”

“No judging here.” Wrapping his hand around Prompto's girth, he blew a warm breath across the wet tip before rubbing his thumb over the slit. “It's hot, and I can feel your pulse.”

“I kn-know you haven't even done anything, but this is weirdly more intense than having my own hand there.”

Noct licked his lips as he smeared the moisture around on the tip of Prompto's dick for a moment before sliding his hand down to the base. The side of his hand brushed the nest of blond pubic hair.

“Blond here, too?” he mumbled accidentally.

“Well, yeah. Dammit, Noct, stop teasing!” Prompto dug his fingers into Noct's shoulders as his hips twitched.

Was he teasing? He hadn't even moved his hand. And if he was going to, he'd need some sort of lotion. He knew from first-hand experience doing it dry was not a good plan. An idea struck him.

“Hey Prom, wait here a sec, okay?” Releasing the blond, Noct got off the bed and hurried into the kitchenette. He found the bag Ignis left on the counter and quickly shuffled through it. A small corked bottle sat on the bottom of the bag. Perfect.

He was only gone thirty seconds, but when Noct got back to the bed, Prompto took his breath away. The blond was stretched out on his back, now completely naked save the well-worn wristband he refused to remove. He had one arm folded behind his head, the other resting on his belly. His hard cock lay flat against his abdomen, awaiting attention. A full body blush colored his skin.

“Oh man, that's not Ignis' cooking oil, is it? Dude, he'll kill us for sure!” Prompto's eyes grew wide when he spotted the bottle in Noct's hand.

It took a couple attempts before Noct could speak past the sudden lump in his throat. “It'll be fine. Not like we need a ton of it.” Popping the cork, he poured a little oil in his hand a set the bottle on the nightstand. Crawling back in top of Prompto, he tilted his hand a let the oil drizzle from his fingertips onto Prom's warm, velvety skin.

“That itches,” Prompto grumbled, wiggling between Noct's thighs.

“It won't in a second,” Noct assured him, wrapping his slippery hand around Prompto once again. Sliding his fist slowly up his length, he spread the oil. Closing his hand a little tighter, he pulled it back down to the base. Prompto's skin shifted with the movement of his hand, bunching under the head, then relaxing as he made his downward stroke. Noct found it fascinating to watch, so he continued sliding his hand up and down in a lazy manner, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head.

His eyes flicked up to Prompto's face and he almost came in his underwear again. He held one side of his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes were screwed shut, brow creased, and a deep flush accentuating his freckles. If he was reacting this strongly to a little touching...Noct wanted to break their no mouth action rule.

Gritting his teeth, Noct increased the speed of his movements. He watched Prompto pull a pillow against his chest, pressing his face against it as he breathed Noct's name. Parting his lips, a grunt stuck in his throat. Noctis jerked his hand up and down faster, moving his free hand to his own crotch. Rubbing himself through his underwear, he bared his teeth in a grimace.

“N-Noct, please!” whispered Prompto, bucking his hips up to meet Noct's hand. 

Noctis couldn't stand it any longer and with one hand, freed his own weeping cock from the confines of his boxer briefs. Watching and listening to Prompto was more a turn on than he ever could have imagined. He didn't need any oil to get him started as precum oozed down the underside of his shaft. Now with one hand around Prompto and the other around his own impressive erection, Noctis pumped them both with rapid strokes. He could feel Prompto's quick pulse against his palm, and it matched his own.

A familiar yet new knot began to form in the pit of his belly. He never felt this way jerking himself off before. Masturbation had always been more chore of necessity than pleasure for him, but this was different. This time he felt it in every pore of his being. His toes curled, his balls tightened, and he felt tense, ready to spring, but not in a bad way. Something very good was coming at the end of this tension.

“Noct, I'm gonna—!” With a guttural grunt, Prompto came. He clutched his pillow, mouth hanging open as hot ribbons of come spurted across his stomach and dribbling down over Noct's hand as it continued to pump him dry. 

Noct followed an embarrassingly short time later, his own come arching out to splatter across Prompto's thighs.

Panting and peering through half-lidded eyes, Noct took in the sight of a spent Prompto, covering in globs of opaque white fluid. His chest heaved with quick breaths, sweat beaded on his forehead and his brow twitched. His blush just seemed to keep deepening.

Noctis looked at his hands next. Both were sticky, covered in a mixture of oil and semen. He wrinkled his nose. Gross.

“Holy crap, dude. I didn't think a hand job could be so intense,” breathed Prompto, eyes remaining closed as he practically melted into the striped comforter beneath him.

“You good?” Noctis asked, eyeing him from his head to his feet.

“Better than good,” he slurred contentedly.

“'Kay, 'cause I'm gonna go wash my hands. They're all sticky and gross. Be right back.” Noct's heavy legs barely cooperated in getting him the few steps from the bed to the bathroom. They didn't even feel like his own limbs, and he had to lean on the sink as he washed away the mess clinging to his fingers. When he finished, he wet a washcloth with warm water and brought it back to bed with him.

“Can I clean you up?”

“This time, yes. My limbs feel too heavy to move.”

Noctis swallowed hard, eyes roaming over Prompto on the bed. He was stretched out, starfish style, on his back, not a hint of tension in his body as he breathed deeply and evenly. His stomach and thighs were spattered with gobs of come, and his cheeks were red. Noct had no idea how he managed to look completely satiated after a simple hand job.

Shaking his head, Noctis sat down on the side of the bed and started wiping off Prompto's stomach. “You look happy.”

“I am. Though I'm also a bit scared.”

“Of?” Folding the cloth, Noct moved his attention to Prompto's thighs.

Prompto's only movement was his mouth twisting to one side. “Maybe it's 'cause I was doing it with you, but that was intense. And it was just your hand. Add your mouth to that? And some touching in...other places, and it might be too much for me.”

“That's why we're taking it slow, remember? But I admit it isn't easy holding back.”

“Aw, crap! I'm sorry, Noct. I was totally selfish there and didn't give you a hand!”

Noctis blinked, smirking. “Was that a pun?”

Prompto's face went blank briefly, his eyes flicking away. “Not intentionally,” he eventually answered, looking up at Noct. He grinned.

Leaving the cloth draped over Prompto's leg, Noctis leaned over the blond and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. It was soft, warm, tender, and made Noct's heart feel full.

“You did more than enough,” Noct whispered against Prompto's lips.

Though he was sluggish, Prompto brought both hands up to cup Noct's face. Without a word, he placed dozens of feather-light kisses on his cheeks, forehead, nose, and eyelids. He smiled to himself, thinking Gladio wouldn't be able to call Noct _Prince Charmless_ if he saw him like this. 

His kisses moved back to Noct's mouth. They opened up to one another immediately, tongues playing and lips clashing. 

The pair were well on their way to another round when Prompto's stomach growled.

Noct sat up, staring down at the blond with wide eyes. “Do you have a Kujata in your belly?”

“Heh. Maybe we should get some food.”

“Can you move to get food?”

Prompto took a deep breath and furrowed his brow. A few seconds passed, then furrow disappeared, and Prompto's head lolled to the side. “Give me, like, five minutes.”

A grin lit up Noct's face as he snorted out a laugh. “You have until I get dressed.”

Prompto gave Noct a weak thumbs up. “Sounds good, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for pre-written content. And since I'm going back to work tomorrow, and have a ton of stuff to do in the next 2 weeks, I don't know how fast the chapters will come after this. Hopefully as fast as Noctis...
> 
>  
> 
> ...I'll see myself out.


	5. A Touching Evening

Noctis sighed as he watched the Regalia pull into the parking area. He knew Ignis, Gladio, and Iris wouldn't be able to see them from here, but it was still disappointing. He was enjoying his day alone with Prompto.

Licking his fingers clean and smacking his lips, Prompto raised his brows at Noctis. “What's up?”

“The others are back.”

A mirroring expression of disappointment briefly flashed through Prompto's eyes before the sweet smile fell back in place. “Oh! Wonder how their day went.”

“Not as good as ours,” Noctis said, leaning close to Prompto and winking.

Prompto's giggle somehow traveled far enough to attract the attention of the others as they came up the ramp.

“Noct! Prompto!” Iris called, one hand in the air, waving at the boys.

“As enthusiastic as always,” Noct mumbled as a fond smile softened his features. He raised a hand and waved back as she, Ignis, and Gladio crossed the road to join them. Prompto waved as well, but he was more exuberant about it.

“Feeling better?” Iris chirped, depositing herself in the chair next to Noctis and picking at the remnants of his meal. He slid the container toward her; he wasn't going to eat the veggies anyway.

“Yeah, great,” he replied, eyes darting to Ignis. The man stared back impassively. “How did things go for you guys today?”

“Peachy,” grumbled Gladio, taking the seat next to Prompto and stealing a potato wedge from his container. “The crate we went to collect barely survived the fall off the truck, never mind the trip it took into the Saberclaw den. We salvaged what we could, but it wasn't even half the stock.”

“Gladdy's just crabby because one of the Sabers managed to knock him on his butt.”

“I think it liked him,” Ignis commented, smirking as he crossed his arms.

“Pretty sure I still have drool on my pants,” Gladio grumbled, flaring his nostrils and shuddering dramatically.

Noct and Prompto exchanged a glance. “Huh?”

Iris giggled. “Y'know those long tongues they have? The one that tackled my brother decided it wanted a taste of him. It wasn't attacking or anything, just trying to lick him!”

Prompto's eyes grew wide. “Seriously?”

“Seriously! Ignis and I were too busy laughing to help him.” Iris grinned at her scowling brother.

“Specs was laughing? Like...out loud?” Noct slid his gaze to the man, brows raised.

“Yeah, they teamed up against me today. Jerks.” Crossing his arms, Gladio's heavy brows sank deeper into his scowl.

Ignis scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Enough about our day. What did you guys get up to while we were gone?” Iris asked, turning her bright brown eyes on Noctis.

“Games,” he replied before Prompto could answer.

A pout curved Iris' mouth and her short hair bobbed as she huffed. “Really, guys? You stayed here to play video games?”

“We needed a day off,” Prompto replied, looking very much a scolded child.

“And they don't? That's so selfish, guys!”

“Iris,” warned Gladio.

“I thank you for your concern Iris, but I assure you it is fine.”

The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

“Iris, why don't you go tell Talcott about our misadventure? I'm sure he probably missed you today,” Gladio told the girl, leaning on the table.

Iris crossed her arms with a snort. “But I wanna hang out with you guys!”

Gladio sighed. “Later, okay?”

The siblings stared at one another for a few heartbeats.

“Fine! But I'm going because I want to, not because you asked me to.” Sticking her tongue out at the man, Iris stood. “See you guys later!” She smiled at the other men and headed back to the hotel.

“You didn't have to send her away,” Prompto told Gladio, giving him a sideways glance.

“She meant well,” Ignis added, lowering himself into the seat Iris vacated.

“Yeah, but you guys know how she latches on to something and doesn't let go. It was easier to do it now before she caught you idiots playing footsie under the table.” Reclining in his seat, Gladio crossed his arms and quirked a brow at Noctis. The prince put his chin in his hand and looked away. Prompto choked on his drink.

Ignis' eyes darted down and he lowered his head to hide his amusement. “I assume your day went well?”

Color blossomed in Noctis' cheeks. “How 'bout we not talk about that?”

Gladio grinned, nudging the abnormally still and silent Prompto. “They're shy,” he teased.

“Gladio, be nice,” reprimanded Ignis, though he was smirking.

Noctis still wasn't looking at any of them, but he moved his hand to cover his mouth. Prompto jumped, his knees hitting the underside of the table.

“What the hell?” Gladio narrowed his eyes at the blond.

“...Alright?” Ignis asked, one brow sliding upward.

“F-f-fine!” peeped Prompto, eyes wide and spine ramrod straight.

“Highness, perhaps you should keep your feet on the ground?”

“I dunno what you're talking about,” Noct grumbled, pushing his chair back. “I'm goin' back to the room.”

“I'll come too!” Prompto sprung from his chair, grabbing his garbage and tossing it in a bin as he jogged after Noctis. He was vaguely away of the others following further behind.

Falling into step next to Noct, Prompto glanced at the man. “So, um, they seem entertained.”

Noct scoffed. “Yeah.”

“What's wrong? At least they aren't, like, hating on us.”

“They're treating us like a joke, Prom.”

Prompto's features softened as he tilted his head toward Noctis. “I didn't think something like that would bother you.” His brow twitched as he studied Noct's profile. Had his anxious thoughts somehow rubbed off on the man?

“Yeah, well it does.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Noct shook his head. “'Cause this _isn't_ a joke.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Prompto stared after his prince. His heart thumped against his ribs, yet at the same time fluttered lightly. He didn't know how it was possible, yet here he was. A sudden grin exploded on his face and he chased Noctis. Throwing an arm around the man's neck, he yanked him sideways and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Prompto!” Noctis stumbled, falling into the blond. They took a few unsteady steps to try and keep their footing, but they careened sideways into a wall. Noctis extended his arms as Prompto's back struck the yellow stucco and he beamed up at Noct.

“Sorry,” he giggled.

“Right.” Noctis' mouth turned up in the corner. He put his forehead to Prompto's and stared into his eyes.

“Is a little public decorum too much to ask?” sighed Ignis.

“Let them have fun, you old crab,” laughed Gladio, clapping Ignis on the back.

“Last I checked, you were older than me.”

“Yeah, but at least I don't act like I'm eighty!”

“I'll have you know—”

Noctis ignored the pair to focus all of his attention on Prompto. He blinked slowly, opening his eyes to find that blinding, excited, hopeful, cheery gaze directed at him. It made something flutter in the pit of his belly.

“What're you doin', Noct?” Prompto asked, fingertips resting against his belly.

“Counting your freckles.”

Prompto wrinkled up his nose, blushing profusely. “Cut it out.”

“Don't wanna.” Lifting a hand, Noctis grazed his fingers over the bridge of Prompto's nose.

“Okay guys, break it up. You're attracting a crowd,” Gladio told the pair, tapping Noct's shoulder.

Turning his head, Noctis spotted the small gathering pretending not to pay attention to them and failing miserably. Sighing, Noct reluctantly pushed himself away from Prompto. Though the blond was flushed, he was grinning brighter than if he had discovered a nest of rare black baby chocobos. The sight was like the first sunlight after a long, hard night. And it was only for him.

Keeping his head down, Noctis tried to process these emotions. The possessive, soul-gripping intensity of his feelings for Prompto was a little terrifying. He had never experienced anything like this, and now that it was given a chance to bloom instead of festering in the back of his mind, Prompto was all he could think about. Perhaps Ignis knew his thoughts would become one track, which was why he decided to give him an adjustment period. He'd have to ask later.

When Noctis lifted his head, they were back at their suite. Ignis let them in and Noct immediately went to his bed and flopped onto the mattress. The striped comforter puffed out beneath him as he sighed into the pillow.

“Is that...my cooking oil?”

Noctis didn't even have to look at Ignis to see the horrified expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the last couple chapters, but I wanted a _touching_ way to wrap up Day One. Here's your sweet. Things are getting a little spicier in Day Two.


	6. A Tasty Morning

Noctis didn't get out of bed to see Ignis and Gladio off in the morning. He hadn't gotten up when the alarm rang, and he didn't even get up to eat breakfast.

“Seriously, dude?” Prompto's mouth quivered with a restrained grin. “How does someone lose their underwear _in bed_?”

“It's your fault they came off in the first place, so help me find them!”

“I didn't exactly hear any protests.” Crossing his arms, Prompto cocked his head as Noctis lifted the blanket to look between the covers.

Noctis' jaw dropped along with the blanket. “Gladio and Ignis were sleeping ten feet away! What did you expect me to do? Yell?”

Prompto couldn't hold back his giggle. “I had to pay you back for the foot thing yesterday.” Crawling onto the bed, he peeked between the mattress and wall. Not much room, but enough for a pair of boxers to slip into.

“You're a brat,” Noctis grumbled, though there was no heat in the words.

“Found 'em!” Prompto declared, shoving his arm into the crack and yanking out Noct's boxers. He held them in the air like a trophy.

“Give 'em.” Noct held out his open hand.

“Why?”

“Whaddya mean 'why'? They're _mine_. And I have to pee.”

“Nothing's stopping you from getting up to use the bathroom, dude. It's right there.”

“I'm not walking around half-naked.”

“Aw, why not?”

“Because I don't want you following me into the bathroom,” joked Noctis, slipping a hand around the back of Prompto's neck. He pulled him into a kiss, distracting him enough to reclaim his undergarments. With a smack of his lips, he broke away from Prompto and scooted to the side of the bed.

“Spoilsport,” grumbled Prompto, slouching.

“I'll be back in a minute,” Noctis replied, slipping his boxers on and rising from the bed. Leaving a pouting Prompto behind, Noctis took himself to the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click. Leaning against a wall of questionable cleanliness, Noct found himself smiling. When was the last time he felt so _light_? It was bizarre thinking a single person could effect his mood so greatly. Even when Prompto was obnoxious, he was adorable.

Shaking his head, Noctis went to relieve his bladder. When he was done and washing his hands, he eyed the bathtub. They all showered before turning in last night, but he was tempted to invite Prompto to another, more intimate version of their usual solo spit-shine.

Drying his hands, Noctis decided against the shower and left the bathroom. When he rounded the corner, his eyes found Prompto on the bed and for a moment, he swore he forgot how to breathe. The blond was stretched out on his stomach, ankles crossed and arms folded under his head, not a stitch of clothing on his person save for the usual wristband.

“Didn't know how long you'd be, so I made myself comfortable.”

“I can see that,” Noct replied, swallowing hard. He bit the inside of his cheek, keeping himself from pouncing on the blond. Noct never really had much interest in physical pleasure. He wasn't sure why, but Prompto changed that in him. Though he was still more interested in giving pleasure than receiving.

“Uh...too much?” Prompto asked after a moment of inactivity from Noctis. Uncertainty colored his voice.

“No! No, Prom, you're good. Don't ever think you aren't,” Noct mumbled.

Turning his head, Prompto looked over his shoulder at Noctis. “Then what's wrong?”

“Just caught off-guard, is all.” Noct managed a smile and joined Prompto. Tucking his face next to Prom's, Noct put his arm over the other's back and tugged him close. The tips of their noses touched in little Eskimo kisses as they smiled at one another.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“C'n I...kiss you?” Heat flushed his cheeks.

“You don't need to ask me,” Noct replied, hand sliding to the small of Prompto's back.

“But can I, like, kiss you everywhere? Not just on the lips.”

“If that's what you want to do, I'm not stopping you.”

Prompto's face brightened with child-like glee at the prospect of being able to kiss every inch of Noctis' skin. He didn't get a chance to explore his body yesterday, so this was a good opportunity. But he'd start at the top since Noct's face was so close. He only had to stretch his neck a little to press his lips to Noct's. It started slow and sweet, an innocent gesture of lips brushing lips, but rapidly became deep, passionate. Noct's fingers dug into the skin at his hip as they opened up to one another.

Prompto groaned into the kiss, trying to get his hands out from under his head without smacking Noctis or moving away from him. Once his arms were free, he rolled Noctis onto his back, nibbling playfully at his lips while his hands found the hem of his shirt. His fingers slipped beneath the fabric, pushing the shirt up.

Noctis snorted against Prompto's mouth when fingertips grazed his sides. Prompto couldn't help his own smile. So Noctis was ticklish? He'd have to file that away for another time.

Lifting his back from the mattress, Noct assisted Prompto in removing his tee shirt. The blond tossed it aside somewhere and finally broke the kiss away from Noct's puffy lips. His mouth traveled down, over Noct's chin, his throat, his collarbone, and across to his shoulder. Grazing his teeth across the curve of the shoulder, Prompto latched his mouth onto the skin just above the juncture of his arm. He sucked hard, pressing his tongue to the skin, tasting him. Despite last night's shower, Noctis tasted a little salty from sweating all night. The tang only served to enhance the sweetness under his tongue.

When Prompto took his mouth away, he marveled at the angry red and purple bruise left behind. A pleasant shiver raced through him. He wanted to leave more!

Nipping at firm skin, Prompto's mouth found a new target; Noctis' right nipple. Flicking the tip of his tongue against the already hard nub, Prompto was a little disappointed when he didn't get a reaction. But it didn't discourage him. He closed his mouth around it, sucking, tugging at it with his lips and teeth, lapping at it with his tongue. Blindly groping, he found the other with his fingers and tweaked it gently.

Noctis whimpered.

The breathy sound went straight to Prompto's groin. He moaned against Noct's chest, pulling back and teasing the nipple with light flicks of his tongue. After a moment of this, he switched sides. Noctis' chest pressed up against his face and Prompto wasn't sure if it was deliberate or involuntary. It was encouragement either way, and he continued teasing him. He sucked hard on the left side, pulling his mouth away with a pop. Moving a little below the areola, he scratched his bottom teeth along the skin before clamping down again. He tongued and sucked on the small patch until Noctis pushed his head away. Another mark remained in his wake.

Happy with his work, Prompto flashed a grin at Noctis. The prince glowered back, but the expression was unconvincing with the pink staining his cheeks. Giggling, Prompto shifted his attention again to the gentle curves of Noctis' abs. Instead of the aggressive attention he gave the man's chest, he now chose feather-light pecks, raining them over his belly. He dipped his tongue into Noct's navel and continued downward. When he reached the waistband of Noctis' boxers, he grabbed it with his teeth and snapped the elastic against his abdomen.

Noctis smacked the top of his head.

“Ow! What the heck?” questioned Prompto, rubbing his head.

“Don't _snap me_!” Noctis growled. “Come back up here.”

“Aw, but I wanna give you more kisses. You were totally loving it!” Prompto put his chin on Noctis' belly and pouted at him.

“You lost your privilege when you thought snapping my waistband would somehow be sexy.”

Squeezing his eyes shut as he laughed, Prompto nuzzled Noctis' stomach. “Aw, man! Words like that sound so weird coming from you.”

“Well you just ruined whatever mood we had going,” muttered Noctis, crossing his arms.

Lip protruding in an exaggerated pout, Prompto drew himself up to share Noct's pillow. “Don't be like that, Noct. I was just teasing, promise!”

Noct refused to turn his head to look at the blond. Prompto snuggled closer like a scolded puppy while Noctis let him flounder. A few minutes later, he rolled on top of Prompto and kissed his forehead. “Too cute,” he mumbled against blond locks.

“Noct!” whined Prompto, blushing again. He narrowed his eyes at the man, reaching up and squishing Noctis' cheeks between his hands. After a moment of staring at one another, they broke out in giggles. Noct let his entire weight down on Prompto and kissed his eyelids.

“So are we lifting the no mouth action rule today?” he asked, wiggling his hips against Prompto's.

“Well, duh! But maybe avoid the chest region for now? I'm still a little chaffed from yesterday.”

It was Noct's turn to pout. “That's not fair after you almost devoured mine.”

Prompto scoffed, grinning. “Yeah, but I didn't twist and pinch your nips for half an hour yesterday! You can have at 'em tomorrow, okay? Just not today.”

“So many rules!” Noctis grouched, getting his knees under him and shuffling backward to straddle Prompto's thighs. Bending down, Noctis stuck out his tongue and slid the tip along one of the pale pink stretch marks adorning Prompto's belly. He inhaled sharply and bit down on his bottom lip.

Smirking, Noctis traced each and every mark with his tongue. When he finished with the last one, he placed a few soft, lingering kisses on Prompto's lower abdomen. He nuzzled the downy trail of nearly invisible hair leading down to his main target.

Taking Prompto's cock in hand, Noctis looked up at the man from under his brows. “I'm apologizing in advance for how crappy this is prolly gonna be.”

Noct's hot breath washing across the head of his dick made Prompto shiver. He couldn't find his voice to reply, so he only nodded.

Making himself comfortable between Prompto's legs, Noctis breathed out a heavy sigh to ease some of his nerves. Gently holding Prompto's cock, he extended his tongue and flattened it against the shaft. He licked it from root to tip before pressing his lips to the weeping head. Lapping up the droplets of clear fluid, he briefly mulled over the half salty, half sweet taste and decided it wasn't so bad. Opening his mouth, he hesitated briefly before sliding the head past his lips. Prompto's skin felt hot in his mouth, and his pulse thudded against his tongue. Lowering his head, he took a few inches into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it as he wrapped his fist around the base.

A strangled gasp tore from Prompto's throat as Noctis lifted his head, sucked hard on the tip, and lowered his head again. He twisted his hand in Noctis' hair, throwing his other arm over his eyes.

Though he didn't really know what he was doing, Noct thought he was making a fair attempt. Prompto seemed to appreciate his efforts. He pumped his fist up and down the length he couldn't take into his mouth and alternated licking, sucking, and kissing the part he could. That strange salty-sweet fluid coated his tongue, kicking his saliva production into overdrive. Drool dribbled down his chin as he rolled his tongue against the underside of the head.

Prompto moaned his name, accidentally pulling Noctis' hair as he clenched his fist. His hips twitched, bucking up against Noct's face, trying to feel more of that wet heat.

Noctis hummed a protest that made Prompto's toes curl and his ass clench. His chest heaved with panted gasps as he tried to make sense of these new sensations. Noct's name spilled from his lips repeatedly as the man's head bobbed up and down. He opened his eyes to watch him work and nearly spilled his load then and there.

Brow furrowed in concentration, Noct looked back at him with near black eyes hidden behind sweat-damp bangs. Pink stained his cheeks, his soft, wet lips wrapped around Prompto's cock, drool dripping off his chin and rolling down his throat. His tongue dragged along the underside of his shaft, poking out of his mouth as he lifted his head.

Managing to pry his gaze away from Noct's face, he caught a glimpse of the man's hand working furiously between his legs. Prompto wanted to help, but he couldn't seem to move. His brain refused to let him focus on anything but the feeling of Noctis' mouth surrounding him. Head falling back against the pillow, Prompto groaned, long and loud. He didn't even try to stop his rocking hips as they undulated to meet Noctis' movements. He knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Especially now with Noct stabbing the tip of his tongue at his slid and sucking hard on the tip.

“N-Noct, I—” Prompto's words were cut off by a sound caught somewhere between a whimper and a groan.

Noct pulled back as hot, bitter fluid filled his mouth. His tongue caught the first spurt, the remainder painting his nose, cheeks, lips, and chin. Caught off-guard, Noctis stared at Prompto, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as come dripped down his face.

Taking one look at Noctis, Prompto swore a second orgasm gripped his balls.

“Sorry, dude,” panted Prompto, struggling to sit up. He took Noctis' chin in hand and licked the prince's nose. His lip curled at the taste, but it didn't stop him from cleaning every drop from Noctis' face. As he swiped his tongue over Noctis' lips, the man went stiff and Prompto felt something hot and wet splatter his belly. Quirking a brow, he looked down to see Noctis holding his own softening cock in hand.

Noct's expression melted and he panted, looking up at Prompto with parted lips, flushed face, and half-lidded eyes. “'Mm sleepy now, Prom.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto gathered Noct up in his arms and hugged him tightly. He pet the man's soft hair and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “I bet you are, bud. Why don't you have a little nap while I clean us up?”

Noctis was already snoring against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some forewarning, the next chapter might be a while. I was working on A Tasty Afternoon earlier, and I'm honestly struggling. I'm finding Noctis and Prompto are starting to come across as super generic and out of character, so I think it's best I step back from this for a little while and let it rest in my brain. Don't worry, I WILL come back to it! I have the cutest scene in mind to end it off on, and I'm excited to write that, but at the moment they are not agreeing with me.


	7. A Tasty Afternoon

Noctis' nap lasted a solid hour and when he woke, he was more than ready to play again. Before he even opened his eyes, he was halfway to leaving an impressive hickey on Prompto's collarbone. He grazed his fingers across the protrusion of Prom's hip and licked the fresh mark he left to soothe it.

Easing his eyes open, the first thing he saw was the pale skin of Prompto's chest. Tipping his head back, his face came into view and Noctis felt himself smile. He had been doing that a lot more than usual in the last couple days.

“Well if it isn't the Prince of Naps!” chuckled Prompto, winking when he noticed the other man's eyes were open. “Feelin' refreshed?”

“Ready for another round?”

“I think you already started.” Prompto touched his love bite.

“Oh, you noticed that?” chuckled Noctis, kissing the dip of Prompto's throat.

“Hard not to. Kinda surprised me at first since you were sleeping so deeply you didn't even twitch.”

“Well, I'm awake now and ready for more. There's actually something I wanna do.”

“Anything.”

Noctis opened his mouth but found the words wouldn't come. He bit his lip and frowned as heat flooded his cheeks. It was just him and Prompto here and nothing was off limits. Up to now, they hadn't exactly asked each other for specific things, and what he wanted almost felt too weird to put into words. He even knew what it was called, but he couldn't even say that much.

“Take your time. This stuff's still weird to me, too.”

Eyes darting up to glance at Prompto, Noctis frowned. Had he accidentally said something out loud? Inhaling and exhaling a slow, deep breath, Noctis licked his lips. “I want you on top of me. But, like...face the other way.”

“Oh...okay. Yeah. I can do that,” Prompto giggled nervously, extracting himself from Noctis. Getting up on his hands and knees, he turned around, facing into the room. With his hands on either side of Noctis' thighs, he swung his leg over the man's head. “Th-this okay?”

A small grunt was all Noctis could manage as he stared up at the wondrous sight above him. It was a bizarre angle to want to see someone at, but it worked so well for Prompto. Noct wasn't sure what he should look at first.

Starting with Prompto's testicles, Noctis lifted his hand a gave the heavy sac a light squeeze. He rolled them in his fingers and his tongue came out to lick the nearly hairless skin.

Prompto whimpered.

Smirking against the skin, Noctis felt a little bolder as he took one past his lips and sucked on it. When it was nice and wet, he pushed it out of his mouth with his tongue and swapped to the other one.

“Holy crap, Noct,” groaned Prompto, his elbows buckling. He pressed his face against Noct's thigh and gripped the blanket. 

Tongue flat, Noctis dragged it across Prompto's balls again, then up over the length of his taint. Letting his head drop back against the pillow, he gripped both of Prompto's ass cheeks and spread him wide. Noctis licked his lips, watching the tight ring of muscle pucker as the breeze from the bedside fan blew across his backside. Pink skin, darker than Prompto's normal color, surrounded the inviting opening. Blond pubic hair surrounded the hole as well, trailing up into the cleft of his ass. Noctis found it oddly attractive.

“Lower your hips,” Noctis commanded, brushing his thumb across the hole.

Spreading his legs wider, Prompto lowered his hips as asked.

Noctis took his hands off Prompto's ass to stuff another pillow under his head. He blew a warm breath across the man's skin, making him shiver as he got to work.

Peeking between the blond's legs he watched for a moment as Prompto took Noct in his hand and stared at the already weeping head of his cock. His blue eyes were wide as he tried to process what exactly he ought to be doing with it.

Leaving him to figure it out, Noctis brought his hands back up to spread Prompto's cheeks. Poking his tongue out, he lifted his head and flicked the tip across the muscled ring. Prompto yelped, his entire body going stiff and his hole clenching.

“What the heck!” His voice cracked as he shot a wide-eyed glance back over his shoulder.

“Relax,” Noctis replied, swiping his tongue against Prompto again.

“Oh Gods, that feels _so_ weird!” whined Prompto, his lips brushing the tip of Noct's cock.

Ignoring the complaint, Noct drew his tongue in slow, lazy circles over the twitching muscle. Pressing his thumbs to either side, he spread the hole and plunged his tongue inside.

Prompto let out a breathy whimper, a string of drool hanging from his lip. “Noctis!”

Wiggling his tongue as much as the tight passage would allow, Noctis groped on the nightstand with one hand. Prompto's hair tickled his nose as he mashed his face against his ass, trying to get his tongue deeper. He rolled the appendage inside and slid his lips across Prompto's skin. The passage spasmed, contracting around Noctis' tongue as he pulled it out. He continued lapping at the whole while Prompto licked his shaft. A hum vibrated in his throat in appreciation of the blond's actions.

Finding what he was grabbing for, Noct took his mouth away from Prompto's backside. “Keep going,” he told Prompto, bringing the bottle into the bed. He pumped a squirt of lotion into his hand and smeared it over his index and middle fingers. Squeezing the blond's left cheek, he pushed the tip of his thumb past the twitchy ring, stretching it open to help slid his slick fingers inside. He pushed the digits in up to the second knuckle and wiggled them gently.

Prompto gasped around him at the slight sting of stretching muscle, his tongue pressing hard against the head of his dick. Noctis grunted in response, pulling his fingers out and sliding them back in. The lotion squelched out around his knuckles obscenely. _Too much_ , he told himself.

Bobbing his head up and down, Prompto sucked clumsily, trying to focus on Noctis and not be overwhelmed by the prince's actions. He had never touched himself there, had been too scared to try. But Noctis _licked_ him there, had fingers _inside_ him. It was tight, a little tingly, strange but not unpleasant. He felt so exposed, so wet and dirty. He knew this was nothing yet, but it was _so much_. His legs quivered and his hips twitched, pushing back against Noctis' fingers. Weird sounds filled his ears, gasps, grunts, sloppy wet noises he prayed were not coming from him.

Noctis let out a shuddering breath as he listened to Prompto. His lips smacked, he slurped up his saliva, mouth hanging open too long as he inhaled sharp breaths.

Noctis added a third finger.

Prompto moaned, the vibration traveling straight through to Noctis' balls.

Tilting his head, Noctis sank his teeth into Prompto's thigh. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a bruise behind in the coming days. Startled, Prompto thrust back hard against his hand and his fingers slipped all the way inside. They both froze for a moment, trying to figure out if this was okay. Noctis wiggled his fingers experimentally at their new depth. When Prompto let out the loudest gasp he had ever heard, his ass clenched painfully around the digits, he still wasn't sure.

“Are...you okay?”

A gurgling groan rolled out of Prompto's mouth. “Noct,” he whimpered.

“Okay, I'll back off for now.” He slid his fingers back out to the second knuckle. “Better?”

Prompto collapsed against him, one hand clenching his dick as he tried to control his shaking legs. That _spot_ Noctis touched sent electricity through his body, hot and intense. He wanted more, but it was so scary to feel something like that for the first time.

“Noct, take them out,” he moaned, doing his best to keep his mouth moving.

“But Prom, you're gonna have to get used to it if you want to...you know.” Noct nipped at his thighs, slipping his fingers out and massaging the opening.

“I know, but I just need a bit before you go again. I can't concentrate when you're doing that,” he mumbled, wiping the drool from his chin.

“Good. I don't want you to. I want you to feel what I'm doing.”

“But Noct, I want to make you feel good, too!”

Noctis licked a fresh bite mark on Prompto's right butt cheek. “You are.”

Feeling like he wasn't doing enough, Prompto took as much of Noctis into his mouth as he could. The head hit the back of his throat and he gagged, immediately pulling it back out. _Gods, he couldn't even do this right._

“Don't force yourself!” Noct scolded, giving his leg a reassuring squeeze. “You're doing fine.”

Switching back to trying to imitate what Noctis had done to him earlier, he squirmed under the other man's hands. Fingers poked and prodded him, slipping in to a shallow depth before popping back out. His own cock twitched, begging for attention and dripping precum onto Noct's belly.

Prompto moved his head up and down, licking and sucking while he pumped his fist over the rest. He reached between his legs to touch himself to relieve the ache, but Noctis beat him to it. A slick, warm hand closed around him, jerking up and down in rapid movements. Fingers dipped back inside him, reaching deep once again as Noct's fist slid up and down.

Moaning around Noct's dick, Prompto sucked hard and felt the fingers curl, pressing on the flesh inside. Thick bitter fluid splashed against his tongue and he swallowed instinctively. It didn't exactly taste _bad_ , but it certainly wasn't one of his favorite flavors. And the texture was weird.

Noct didn't stop moving through his orgasm and soon he helped Prompto into his. The blond felt his one through his entire being, his toes curled, his legs quaked, his muscles clenched and expelled Noct's fingers, his jaw dropped as a breathless groan escaped him, and he squeezed his eyes shut. His whole body shook, and when he finished coming, he collapsed in an exhausted, sweaty heap next to Noctis.

“Holy crap,” he panted when he found his breath.

“Did you swallow that?”

“Uh...yeah.”

“Gross.”

“Dude! I licked mine _off your face_!”

“Yeah, and that was gross too. Don't kiss me till you've brushed your teeth.”

Struggling to push himself up onto his elbows, Prompto blinked blankly at Noctis. “You had your _tongue_ in my _butt_ , and _I'm_ the gross one?”

“...Fair. But hey, you tasted good. Kinda salty.”

Prompto wrinkled up his nose, falling back against the bed. “What did you have on your fingers? I feel all slippery,” he replied, wiggling his hips.

Noctis grabbed one of Prompto's legs, pressing his forehead against a firm calf muscle. “You're not gonna like it when I tell you.”

Sliding tired eyes toward the nightstand, Prompto spotted the black and purple bottle. Gladio's special, _expensive_ lotion. The only one that soothed his sore, calloused, and sometimes blistered hands after a lot of fighting.

“I'm too exhausted to care about my impending death,” moaned Prompto. “I need a nap and a shower.”

“I'll join you for both,” said Noctis.

“You just had a nap.”

“Always down for naps.”

“Okay. Shower first, then. If I can stand.”

Noct raised an eyebrow. “Did it feel that good?”

“Ask my legs. They feel like Flan.”

Snickering, Noctis sluggishly sat up. “I'll start the shower, you work on getting your feet on the ground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, all it took to kick my brain back into gear was churning out a Promnis one-shot in a single afternoon.


	8. A Tasty Evening

Ignis' hand was on the doorknob when a long, low groan filtered into the hall. Raising a brow, he blinked at the door. Lifting his hand, he chose to knock instead. He announced himself as well for good measure. When Noctis told him to come in, he pushed the door open slowly.

“Are we decent?” he asked as the door closed.

“Wouldn't have told you to come in if we weren't,” Noctis replied, speaking over another moan.

“Then what on Eos is that noise?” Frowning, Ignis came into the room proper, his eyes landing on Noctis.

“Sorry, that's me,” grumbled Prompto, his voice coming from behind Noctis.

Ignis quirked a brow, crossing his arms as he looked down at the boys. “What have I walked in on?”

Noctis mirrored his Advisor's expression and ceased his actions. Beneath him, Prompto seemed to deflate into the mattress.

“Noct, they still hurt,” he whined.

From his position straddling Prompto's thighs, Noctis sat back on the blond's backside. He looked over his shoulder. “They'll stop cramping if you relax.”

“I'm trying!”

Sighing through his nose, Noctis ignored Ignis and resumed massaging Prompto's calves.

“Well, this just raises further questions. Ones I'm not sure I want the answers to,” said Ignis, leaning back on one leg.

“Then don't ask,” Noct grumbled, pressing his thumbs into Prompto's calf muscles.

“Capital idea.” Ignis' eye roll was practically audible. “I came to ask if you would like to join Gladio and I at the market, but I see you're busy.”

“You're just getting stuff for dinner anyway,” Noct said, rubbing Prompto's leg.

“Well yes, but—”

“Pass.”

“Rain check, Iggy!”

Readjusting his glasses, Ignis sighed. “Suit yourselves. We'll be back shortly.” Dipping his head, Ignis left the boys alone again.

Groaning, Noctis flopped onto his back, crushing Prompto into the mattress. “Guess that's it for today.”

“My calves are still cramping!” complained Prompto, his voice muffled by his pillow. “Dude, you're heavy!”

“Maybe don't stand on your tiptoes for half an hour and they won't cramp next time,” Noctis suggested, refusing to budge from his Prompto bed.

“Not my fault. You said it gave you a better angle,” he grumbled, barely audible.

Noctis snickered. “Oh, yeah. I did say that. Should be fun seeing their expressions when they see that goose egg on your forehead.”

Whimpering, Prompto gingerly touched the bump at his hairline. “We aren't doing that again.”

“Why not? You liked it.”

“But it feels so weird!” Prompto wiggled, trying to roll Noctis off of his back.

“I wouldn't know. You'll have to show me. I mean, you liked it so much your knees gave out and you bashed your face on the wall,” laughed Noctis, moving to lay on his stomach next to Prompto.

“Man, my jaw is already sore.”

“You're so whiny,” teased Noctis, kissing Prompto's shoulder. He grinned at the pouting man and put his forehead against his bicep.

“If I was better at it, it wouldn't take so long and my jaw wouldn't hurt.”

“Are you seriously down on yourself for _that_? It was literally your first time.”

“And second.”

Noctis blinked at Prompto as they stared at one another for a few heartbeats before collapsing in a puddle of giggles. Their foreheads bumped and their noses touched, wide grins on their faces.

“That wasn't even funny!” wheezed Prompto, pinching Noctis' cheek.

Noct batted his hand away playfully. “Dork.”

Prompto's nose wrinkled as his grin grew. He gave Noct a light shove, knocking him onto his back. Noctis grabbed the collar of Prompto's baggy tee shirt and yanked him over so they were chest to chest. Holding himself up with one arm, he looked down at Noctis, eyes softening as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Leaning down, he was an inch from Noctis when another spasm gripped the muscle in his right calf.

“Ow! Ouch, ouch, ouch!”

“Jeez, dude.” Sighing, Noct pushed himself off the bed and hauled Prompto up after him. “It'll help if you stand on it.”

Wincing, Prompto grabbed Noct's shoulders, hoping on his left foot as he tenderly stepped down on his right. He grit his teeth and put his weight on the strained muscle. “Okay...okay, I think it's better now,” he breathed, eyes on his feet. When he lifted his head, Noct was watching him with genuine concern in his eyes. Again, they stared at one another for a long while, Prompto's lips parting and Noct's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

“I wonder how much time we have before they come back,” whispered Noctis, twisting his hands in the excess fabric of Prompto's shirt and tugging him forward.

“Dude, I dunno if I have it in me to rub one out that fast,” Prompto replied, cheeks turning pink.

“Do you wanna try?”

“You bet.”

 

~oOo~

 

“I'm gonna kill him.”

“Gladio.”

“Ignis, c'mon. I'll even settle for one good, solid punch in the arm. He can't just use other people's stuff for _that_.”

“You don't even know what _that_ is, Gladio. I told you, Prompto was experiencing muscle cramps in his legs. Perhaps—”

Gladio had no interest in hearing the rest of Ignis' weak explanation and stormed past the man.

Groaning low in his throat, Ignis caught up to Gladio in a few strides and stepped in front of the bigger man. Planting a hand in the center of his chest, Ignis looked up from under his furrowed brows. “Calm down, Gladio. Had I known you'd be this angry, I never would have mentioned seeing your lotion on the bed.”

“Those idiots need to leave the damn room and go buy some proper supplies,” Gladio grumbled, crossing his arms.

“A pharmacist is actually one of the stops we need to make before visiting the market. Do you honestly believe they would actually be able to shop for lubrication and condoms?” Ignis asked, lowering his voice as a group of women, fresh off a shift at the power plant, walked past.

“You're spoiling them, Ig'. Make them buy their own shit.”

“Take a moment and picture that scenario. Tell me, could you realistically see Noctis and Prompto purchasing anything of a sexual nature calmly?”

Narrowing his eyes, Gladio stared at Ignis. “Fine, but I'm waiting outside. 

“I work with children,” sighed Ignis, shaking his head as he walked past Gladio.

“Hey, don't lump me in with them,” Gladio grumbled.

“When you cease being as immature as them, I'll reconsider,” Ignis goaded without looking back at the man.

“Wanna run that by me again?”

Ignis smirked. “I don't believe I stuttered.”

“How, exactly, am I as immature as those dolts?” Standing up to his full height as he walked next to Ignis, Gladio crossed his arms.

“You refused to set foot inside a building because of the nature of a purchase I will be making.”

“No, I said I was gonna wait. Because you don't need my help.”

“I think you're embarrassed. Wouldn't want an attractive young lady misunderstanding and thinking the items were for us now, would we?”

To Ignis' surprise, a light blush crept into Gladio's cheeks. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like _I wouldn't care if they did_ , before clearing his throat. 

“Honestly, just thought you wouldn't need help,” he grumbled.

Ignis snickered. “If you insist. I will be but a moment.” Disappearing into a small building which could very easily be overlooked, he left Gladio standing outside.

Scrubbing a hand through his shaggy hair, Gladio groaned and sagged against a faded blue stucco wall. “Idiot,” he cursed himself. _Now is not the time._

Sighing, he crossed his ankles and waited for his bespectacled friend. Life was so absurd and probably wouldn't settle into normal for some time. He didn't mind, though. It kept things interesting.

Gladio only had to wait five minutes for Ignis to make his purchase. “Get everything?”

“I believe so. If not, it'll be up to them to fill the gaps.”

Gladio snorted. Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Shall we fetch the items for supper?”

“After you, Mr. Mature.”

 

~oOo~

 

Noctis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and folded his arms across Prompto's thighs. “You taste sweet.”

Tucking himself back into his pants, Prompto blushed fiercely. Leaning forward, he captured Noctis' mouth in a kiss. He tilted his head, his tongue poking between his lips to swipe across Noctis' The man opened up to him and Prompto slid his tongue across his teeth, his gums, and his tongue. He was tasting himself in Noct's mouth, and it was so strange.

“See?” Noct grinned as Prompto sat back, licking his lips.

“I mean, I already know what I taste like...remember when I _licked your face_? It's not good.”

“I disagree.”

“Then you have bad taste,” Prompto smirked, tugging on the center point of Noctis' bangs. The man looked up at him with soft midnight eyes and Prompto suddenly wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and pet his hair.

“Noct, I—”

“Everyone got their pants on?” Gladio asked in a louder-than-necessary voice as he pushed the door open. The question was followed by a yelp.

Noctis' mouth twitched with a hint of a smirk as he pressed his cheek to Prompto's inner thigh. “What're we eating tonight, Specs?”

“Prime Garula Rib.”

“Favoring Gladio again?”

“Hardly. We obtained the meat earlier today.” Ignis stuck out his chin as he carried his supplies into the kitchenette.

“Not my fault he likes me better,” chuckled Gladio, flopping into an armchair. 

“Better than what? A rock in his shoe?” Noctis smirked, rising from his seat on the floor. He fell into the other chair, propping his chin on his fist.

“Children!” Ignis announced from the kitchenette.

“You're welcome to join us, Iggy!” laughed Gladio.

“I decline.”

The response made Gladio laugh harder while Prompto and Noctis exchanged a confused glance.

“Should I ask?” Prompto wondered, holding Noct's gaze.

“I wouldn't.”

“Solid idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, I hinted at the Gladnis relationship that has yet to occur in this particular timeline. This story takes place before Body Heat, in which they get together. Much more quickly and easily than Prompto and Noctis.
> 
> Also, can I say how much I love Ignis' much more polite version of "Did I fucking stutter?".


	9. An Unforgettable Morning

Stretching out on his belly in the middle of the bed, Noctis tucked his hands under the pillow. His fingers brushed a rough swatch of cloth and he frowned. Tossing aside the pillow, he glowered at the plain off-white sack.

“The hell is this?” Picking up the bag, he opened it and peeked inside. Three rectangular boxes and a note. Pulling out the piece of paper, he read Ignis' disturbingly tidy, loopy handwriting.

 

_Noctis,_

_I have taken the liberty of procuring a few necessities for you_  
_and Prompto to utilize. In the future, please come to me should_  
_you need more and I will add them to the shopping list._

_In exchange, please desist from pilfering items you happen_  
_upon which may suit your needs temporarily. Cooking oil and_  
_hand lotion are not designed for such purposes._

_Enjoy,  
Ignis_

 

A long groan-whimper hybrid rumbled out of Noctis' throat and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Prompto popped out of the bathroom, eyes wide, towel draped over his still-damp hair.

Noctis opened his eyes and looked up to where Prompto stood at the end of the bed. He was completely naked, minus that infuriating wristband, droplets of water rolling over curves of muscle. A drip fell from one of his nipples, hardened by the chill air outside the steamy bathroom. Noct licked his lips; he didn't think he would ever get used to that sight.

“Noct? You okay?” Prompto's brow twitched in concern.

“Huh? Uh, yeah. Just mortified beyond belief.”

Eyes wide, Prompto whipped the towel off his head and hastily wrapped it around his hips. “Mmsorry.”

Scrambling to his knees, Noctis knelt at the foot of the bed and took Prompto's hands. “No, no Prompto. Not about you. Never _ever_ about you.” He wanted to pull him close, kiss his chest, reassure him. But he didn't want to scare him away.

Prompto's body was stiff, ready to spring. It took many silent, tense minutes of gentle touches, Noctis rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Prompto's hands, staring up into beautiful eyes to calm him down.

“Sorry,” he apologized again, trying to hide his embarrassment with a half-smile that didn't reach the rest of his face.

“I don't understand why you're so insecure all of a sudden.” Noctis gingerly slid his hands up Prompto's arms, then down his sides to rest at his hips.

Heat crept into Prompto's cheeks and he had to look away from Noct. “Uh...I guess I got in my own head. Nervous.”

“Why're you nervous? You know we don't have to do anything at all. All you have to say is no. This is entirely your decision, Prom. I'd be happy either way, as long as you're here.”

“I want to. I _do_ , 'cause what we've already done has been...” The half-smile finally lit up his eyes, and his blush darkened his cheeks. “I'm just worried you're...not gonna like it? Or me? Or something...I dunno. Like I said, got in my own head.”

“Well, get out of it,” Noctis told him, tugging him close and brushing his lips across Prompto's belly. “Believe me, I know from experience it isn't a nice place to spend time.”

“Doesn't really stop us though, does it?”

Noctis shook his head, his hair tickling Prompto's skin.

“We got off track, bud. What were you groaning about?” Prompto combed his fingers through Noct's hair. “You only make that sound when Iggy threatens you with bean casserole.”

“Don't wanna tell you. It'll just freak you out.”

Prompto laughed, tilting Noctis' head back so he could meet his eyes directly. “No, it won't. Promise.”

Noct narrowed his eyes. “Promise?”

“Promise!” He grinned, bending over the dark haired man to kiss his shoulder.

Keeping his face pressed to Prompto's stomach, Noct fished behind him with one hand and grabbed the bag he had abandoned in his panic. He held it up for Prompto and waited for him to accept it.

“What's this?”

“Ignis went to the pharmacy for us,” Noct grumbled.

“I'd say that was nice of him, but really it's just weird.” Prompto pulled one of the boxes from the bag and blushed hard. “Silicone...based...lube...”

“Yeah, he and Gladio were mad we used their stuff. I almost want to find his cooking oil and use it again just to spite him. What else is in there?”

“Water-based lube and condoms,” mumbled Prompto, chewing on his lip.

“Oh man,” moaned Noctis, inhaling deeply. “Embarrassing.”

“To say the least.”

Sighing, Noct wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto's hips and nuzzled his stomach. “I could always just use my tongue again. You were pretty wet after that.”

Hearing dirty suggestions in Noctis' voice always made the butterflies in his abdomen go crazy and his mouth go dry. “But you still used lotion when you...when you put your fingers in.”

“You never really told me if you liked that. Because, I mean, if you didn't, you can always try it on me.”

The blood in Prompto's body split, half going to his face, the other half to his crotch. Noct's unspoken words were loud and clear, but Prompto's brain was just static in reaction. He stuttered out a cascade of N's and I's before he regained control of his tongue.

“I did like it. A lot. Like, it was scary, but good y'know?” he managed to croak out, hands trembling on Noct's shoulders.

“Like a good horror movie?”

Prompto laughed, feeling a little tension leave his body. “Who's the dork now?” Noctis smiled against his skin and Prompto pet his head. The arms hugging him close slackened and his towel dropped to the floor, puddling around his feet. Noct's hands went to his thighs, tugging him forward and making him lose his balance. The pair fell back onto the mattress, Prompto catching himself before he landed on Noct. It would have been just his luck to break the man's nose with his chest.

A hand gently splayed across his right pec and Prompto looked down to see Noctis studying his chest. The man touched him softly, unobtrusively, waiting for permission. It was sweet, but also a little sad. He didn't want Noctis to feel like he was touching something that may shatter at any given moment.

“They don't hurt anymore,” was all he could manage to say. Why couldn't he just tell Noct to just do whatever he wanted? Prompto had no idea how he should act, or what he should do, so he had been hoping Noct would be a little more stubborn like he always was.

Noctis' hand didn't move. He tilted his head back to look up at Prompto, who stared back in wide-eyed confusion. “Prom, you don't need to hide anything from me.”

“Huh?”

“I know you better than anyone. You think you're good at disguising when you're upset, but you aren't. Before I just left it alone 'cause I knew if you needed help, you'd come to me or Ignis. But I'm not letting you suffer anything alone anymore.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto sat up and moved off of Noctis. Crossing his legs, he felt ridiculous sitting here naked, so he pulled a pillow onto his lap. “What's gotten into you?”

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Noctis frowned. “I know all you guys ever see of me is this aloof, sarcastic, lazy guy, but...”

“That's how you think we see you?”

Noctis peeked out from under his arm, narrowing his eyes at Prompto in a way which said _That's all I am_.

Prompto shook his head. “What you say is aloof, we see as someone who cares too damn much, but doesn't want to bother anyone so he gets stuck in his own head. We're a lot alike, but we deal differently. Probably why we get along so well. Seriously dude, you're a giant softie. You made us go out of our way so you could feed a stray cat.” Laughing, Prompto poked Noctis' nose. “And you're loyal to a fault. You've just gotten this huge burden thrust on you, and you want to take your kingdom back, but you still take time to deal with each of us. You want to protect us as much as we do you.”

As Prompto talked, spewing out flattery, Noctis pushed himself up onto his elbows. He grabbed the back of Prompto's neck and yanked him down into a rough kiss. He mashed their lips together, opening his mouth to scrape his teeth over Prompto's full bottom lip. The blond relaxed into the kiss, one hand settling on Noct's waist while he pushed back against him. Their teeth bumped, and though it hurt, the pair smiled against one another.

When Noctis finally sat back, he grabbed Prompto's free hand and squeezed it tight. “You were babbling. But that was a much better way to make you stop.”

“Didn't feel like getting your palm licked again?” chuckled Prompto. “Though this time I wasn't babbling. I knew exactly what I was saying.”

“I'm not as great as you think, Prom.”

“Let's agree to disagree for now, huh? We're supposed to be having fun, remember? I don't wanna spend all day trying to convince you why I think you're amazing.”

“Only if you tell me why you're still hiding in your own negative thoughts. You were totally distracted before.”

“Huh? Was not.”

“Were too!”

Prompto twisted his mouth to one side and harrumphed. There was no arguing with him when he was like this. “It's embarrassing,” he grumbled.

“You're kidding, right? We've done all sorts of stuff the last two days, but you're embarrassed because something's bugging you?”

“It's not the same. I just...why aren't you as, I dunno, _gung-ho_ with this as you are with other stuff?”

Noctis' eyebrows crept up behind his bangs and the corner of his mouth ticked upward. “Gung-ho?” he snorted.

“You know what I mean,” Prompto grumbled, pouting.

“I do. I don't mean to come across as uninterested or unenthusiastic. To me, this is all about you. I want _you_ to feel good, and I really don't care if I come or not. But I need you to tell me what's okay, what I can do, and what you want me to do. You're in charge here.”

“Is it 'cause I'm not good? Or I'm doing something weird?”

Noctis shook his head. “Not at all. It's just the way I am.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto sighed out a heavy breath. “Noct, you can do whatever you want to me, buddy. I just want us to feel good together, y'know? I'm sorry I'm clumsy and awkward, but I want to make you feel good, too.”

“Trust me, you do.” Tugging the pillow out of Prompto's hands, Noct tossed it aside and patted the bed beside him. 

Hesitantly, Prompto lowered himself onto his side, curling his leg up to hide his nudity. His eyes roamed over Noct's chest, locking on the hickey just under the man's nipple. How had he made yet another one-eighty from bold and playful back to shy and timid? He didn't _want_ to be shy here. He wanted to have fun like they had been yesterday.

He watched Noctis close the space between them, tracing the stretch marks on his belly with one hand, while his lips ghosted over his collarbone. A pleasant shiver raced through Prompto.

“Noct?”

“Thought we were done talking.”

“I just have a question.”

“What?”

“Are you nervous too?”

“Hell yeah.”

“You don't seem nervous.”

“When have I ever talked this much?”

“Good point.”

“Okay, now shut up and let me do this.”

Prompto did just that. He forced his motormouth shut and watched the top of Noctis' head. The man's black hair fell to cover his eyes as his lips wandered across Prompto's upper chest and shoulders. Slender fingers stroked each mark on his stomach, memorizing every stripe by touch alone. Prompto wasn't sure why Noct seemed to like the hideous scars so much, but he did.

Pushing himself onto his knees, Noct swung a leg over Prompto's wast. His fingers continued to roam while his lips seemed to travel a predetermined path. Soft locks of hair tickled Prompto's skin as Noctis moved his head from his collarbone to the freckle just above his right armpit. He pressed a firm kiss to the single spot, then did the same to the matching freckle on the left side.

Moving his lips back across smooth skin, Noct traveled down until he hovered just above Prompto's left nipple. Poking the tip of his tongue between his lips, he flicked it across the hardening nub before taking it into his mouth. Pinching it lightly between his teeth, he sucked on it and rubbed his tongue over the top. Lifting his head, the nipple popped out of his mouth, glistening with saliva. Noct watched it harden completely as the cool breeze from the fan dried the wetness. Prompto moaned, putting his hands on Noct's cheeks and guiding him to his right nipple.

Noctis laughed quietly, obliging the silent request. He licked and sucked, pulling at it with his lips and scraping his teeth over the skin around it. Prompto let out a low whimper, lifting his chest. Noctis' palms splayed over ribs and he peeked up at the other man's face as he fluttered his tongue across one nipple, then the other, teasing. His eyes were screwed shut, lips a flat line, pinched between his teeth. His cheeks flushed dark pink and one hand twisted in the blanket while the other varied between stroking and tugging Noctis' hair.

Sliding his hands up Prompto's sides, Noctis took his mouth away and rolled Prompto's nipples under his thumbs. They were so small, so cute and pink, and so sensitive. He could spend all day playing with them, tasting them, teasing them. But if he did, he'd end up causing the guy pain again, and that was the last thing he wanted.

So Noctis moved on.

Shuffling back on his knees, he placed a line of kisses from Prompto's sternum to his belly button. He stopped, raising his head momentarily and setting his hands on narrow hips. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as his dark eyes roamed over Prompto's pink and gray stretch marks. The way they spiked randomly, rolling over muscle, and contrasting with the now-fit body made Noct's mouth water. He wasn't entirely sure why he found them so aesthetically pleasing, but much like the rest of Prompto's body, Noct wanted to trace them with his fingers, then again with his tongue.

Beneath him, Prompto bemoaned the loss of the warm, wet mouth on sensitive flesh. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths as he opened his eyes to watch Noctis' movements. Watched nimble fingers trace his shameful past like a blind man memorizing a face. He swallowed a lump in his throat, seeing the hazy heat in Noct's eyes. The way the tip of his tongue poked between his lips as he traced each mark was infuriatingly adorable. He never thought he would feel anything but hatred toward his scars, but something about the way Noct fawned over them made their appearance a little less repugnant.

Noctis rubbed his index finger over a particular scar low on Prompto's abdomen. This one must have hurt at one point, he surmised, as it was almost as wide as his finger at the middle and at least a few inches long. Prompto struggled through all of this on his own. Noct couldn't help but think how he wouldn't have had to suffer alone had he just befriended him sooner. Ignis and Gladio would have helped. It proved how strong Prompto truly was.

One hand slipped across Prompto's hip to rest on his outer thigh while he braced the other on the mattress. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed the taste of Prompto on his tongue. That sweet, sunshiny flavor, a little soapy from his recent shower. Admittedly, he preferred his natural scent to the artificial sweetness of body wash, but they hadn't been out sweating in the sun for a couple days. Next opportunity he had, he'd bury his nose against Prompto's neck and breathe in their day's labor.

Tracing his tongue over Prompto's belly, Noct felt his muscles twitch either from pleasure or being tickled. He peeked up at the blond's face to see if he could decipher which. Prompto looked back at him, brows drawn, eyes unfocused. Pleasure.

Spurred on by the expression, Noctis lavished more attention on Prompto's belly. His hand rubbed up and down over the man's firm thigh while licking and kissing those fierce stripes. He paused to leave his mark low on Prompto's abdomen. Then another on his hip, and a third just at the bend of his leg. He ghosted his mouth across the bruises before gently biting the protrusion of his hip. The skin didn't break, but red tooth marks remained in his wake.

Sitting up on his heels, Noctis surveyed his work thus far. Prompto lay splayed on his back, one arm on the pillow above his head, the other on the bed next to him. His nipples, glistening with saliva, were red and puffy. His chest heaved, muscles of his stomach contracting as he panted. His hard cock, colored dark and dripping with arousal, lay against his abdomen.

Noctis swallowed hard. He had never felt this much desire before. Prompto _did_ things to him. Things he never experienced before. Things he never cared to experience before. Things he only wanted at Prompto's hands. What he said earlier was true; he wanted this to be about Prompto. But now, seeing the blond this way, Noctis thought it might not be so bad to indulge a little as well. He wanted Prompto, and he could see Prompto wanted him.

Exhaling a shuttering sigh, Noctis licked his lips. Trailing teasing fingers from the tip of Prompto's dick down to the base, he met the man's gaze. Prompto blinked slowly, watching and waiting. Noct tore his eyes away and stretched out on his stomach between the man's legs.

Slipping his fingers under Prompto's cock, Noct raised it to his lips and got to work.


	10. An Unforgettable Afternoon

Arms thrown across his eyes, Prompto moaned, his toes curling against the bedding. His bent knees fell to the sides, opening wide for Noctis. Closing one hand in his own hair, he fidgeted, hips twitching and thrusting up against Noct's mouth. He threw his head back, mouth hanging open as Noct squeezed the base of his dick and sucked the head hard. Everything tingled and ached and wanted so badly to come. A pleading whimper and a slight nudge of his heel to Noctis' side, and the man released him entirely. The sudden lack of stimulation felt _wrong_ after being kissed, licked, and touched all morning. 

Another pathetic whimper escaped his throat.

Hearing the man's desperation, Noctis returned his hand to Prompto's cock, stroking languidly. Placing his other hand on his ass, Noct used his thumb to spread the twitching ring of muscle between his cheeks. Without warning, Noct flattened his tongue against the hole and gave it a firm lick. A sound rushed from Prompto that went straight to Noct's groin as the blond came all over his belly and Noct's hand. Prompto's entrance spasmed against his tongue and he let go of him, bringing his hand to his face to lick it clean while he rubbed his thumb across the hole.

Once his hand was clean, he went back to work with his tongue. He teased with the tip, flicking it over the pucker as it contracted. Positioning his hands on both of Prompto's cheeks, Noct spread him wider so he could get a better angle. Laying on his stomach like this was not the best position for what he was doing, but it was worth it just to hear those _moans_.

Switching between the flat of his tongue and the tip, Noctis teased Prompto. As he slowly twirled his tongue around the hole, he'd poke the tip inside briefly before moving away to nip at the curve of an ass cheek. When he moved back in, he'd repeat the process, dipping his tongue in deeper each time. Prompto was writhing and whining by the time Noct actually plunged his tongue in as far as he could.

Mouth hanging open, drool dribbled over Noctis' chin as he wiggled the slick organ inside Prompto. It was messy and unseemly, but Prompto liked it. Plus, it wasn't like anyone would actually see him drooling all over himself.

Muscles contracted around his tongue and he moved it as best he could, sliding it in and out, lapping at the passage as he did. Too soon his jaw got tired of being open, and Noct withdrew. He gave the cleft of Prompto's ass one last lick, feeling the rough texture of hair under his tongue as he did.

Flexing his jaw, Noctis saw up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and reached toward the end of the bed for the pharmacy bag. Pulling out one of the boxes, he tore it open, tossed the box away, and wrestled with the protective seal on the bottle.

Prompto lowered his arms, staring up at Noct expectantly as he ripped the plastic off. Finally able to uncap the bottle, Noct squeezed some into his hand. The stuff that came out of the bottle was thick, more gel-like than he expected, but felt slippery in his fingers. He pressed the goo to Prompto's ass.

“Cold!” squeaked Prompto, eyes shooting wide.

Noctis apologized, smearing the slippery substance and rubbing his fingers in firm strokes to try and warm it faster. Prompto relaxed quickly, enjoying the feeling of Noctis massaging him. His eyes drifted shut again and he concentrated on those long fingers. One pushed against him, sliding effortlessly inside with the help of the lube. Like yesterday, it felt a little weird, but not bad. Noct slid it in and out slowly, teasing, as he blanketed Prompto and started kissing his neck. The kisses were lazy, sloppy, but he was focusing his attention on his hand. 

A second finger joined the first and Prompto's muscles clenched involuntarily. He threaded his fingers into Noct's hair and bit his lip against a moan as the digits inside him curled, pressing against the wall of rippled muscle. This felt good without being overwhelming. He rocked his hips against Noct's hand and heard a wet squelch. He heard it each time Noct pulled his fingers out and slid them back in. It was a gross sound, yet it still sent little sparks of pleasure through him.

Prompto wrapped his other arm around Noct's back and nuzzled the side of his head. While the fingers wiggled inside him, Prompto found Noct's earlobe with his tongue. He drew it into his mouth, nibbling on it and sucking gently. Noctis moaned next to him, his fingers scissoring inside. He was getting used to the wet, slippery feeling, but it was still a little unusual. But only because it felt like something he had been missing out on, like he should have tried it on himself sooner.

Noctis withdrew his fingers, only to insert three a second later. Prompto gasped. He forced himself to hold still so he didn't repeat his mistake from yesterday. Clutching Noctis' back, Prompto swallowed hard as Noct curled his fingers, then wiggled them individually. He twisted his hand, stretching him the other way. It stung a little, but only briefly as Noct started sliding them in and out slowly.

“You okay? This feel good?” Noct asked, biting Prompto's shoulder. “You aren't reacting like you did yesterday.”

“Cause I know what to expect,” Prompto whispered in Noct's ear. “Feels good.”

Noctis pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, the tip of his middle digit brushing that spot he found by accident yesterday. Prompto let out a sharp grunt, digging his blunt nails into Noct's skin. He clenched hard, stars shooting through his vision as the finger pressed on the spot.

“Too hard!” Prompto gasped.

Noct pulled his fingers out. “Sorry.” Kissing Prompto's neck, he extracted himself from the blond's arms and sat back on his heels. Looking at his hand, he wrinkled his nose at his gooey, messy fingers.

“Noct,” Prompto breathed, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. “I think I'm ready now.”

“You sure?”

He nodded, a chunk of hair falling across his face.

Licking his lips, Noctis picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed more on his hand. He applied it to himself with a few lazy strokes as he positioned himself better between Prompto's thighs. Holding himself with his right hand, he used his left to open Prompto up. The man went tense beneath him as Noctis rubbed the head of his dick over the twitching ring.

“Relax, Prom.”

Noctis' low tone sent a shiver through Prompto. Inhaling a deep breath, he exhaled slowly and forced himself to relax. He locked eyes with Noctis and an entire silent conversation passed between them. They trusted one another, and Prompto knew Noct wouldn't go any further than he allowed. He dipped his head in a shallow nod. Noctis pushed inside him.

Tears sprung to Prompto's eyes at the sharp sting that sent fire straight to his toes. He grit his teeth, hands balling into fists.

“You okay?” Noct's eyes were wide with fear, every muscle frozen and tense.

“I'm—I'm okay. It just stings and _ohgodsdontmoveyet_!”

“I'm sorry! I'll take it out.”

“No! No, just...just give me a minute.”

Noct grit his teeth as Prompto clenched painfully around him. He tried to stay as still as possible, but it wasn't easy. He trained his eyes on Prompto's face, watched a few errant tears slide back into his hair and wanted to lick them away. He watched the man force his breathing back under control, a technique taught to him during his Crownsguard training. He calmed himself down and Noctis felt the tight muscles relax. Noct asked him again if he was okay. Wiping his eyes dry, Prompto nodded.

“Just, um, just, like, shove it all in?”

“You sure? I don't want to hurt you.”

“Please, Noct?”

Nodding, Noctis took a deep breath and rolled his hips forward. It didn't take too much effort, but it was absurdly tight. Clenching his jaw, he forced himself to breathe as he leaned over Prompto, one arm holding him up while the other gripped Prompto's leg.

Prompto hissed out a breath, grabbing Noctis' bicep. Sharp, pinching pressure settled inside him and he spasmed involuntarily around Noct's width. He didn't want to say it _hurt_ exactly, because it didn't. It was full, pressing, intrusive, hot, and _weird_ , but the sting from before had faded into a bizarrely pleasant numbness.

Rocking his hips, Prompto tested out his new position. No fiery pain jolted through his system, so he figured it was okay to keep going. He nodded at Noctis and repositioned his ass in the man's lap.

Noct pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in. The hot, slippery, tight passage coupled with Prompto's moan nearly sent him over the edge then and there. He took a few seconds to collect himself before starting up a rhythm. He began with short, shallow thrusts, reveling in the way they made Prompto squirm and cling to his back. He could feel the lube squelching around him with each movement and listened to Prom's breathing turned ragged again.

Eyes clenched shut, Prompto's sweaty hands clutched at Noct's back, sliding despite his tight grip. His mouth hung open, moans rolling from his lips as he tried to meet Noct's movements with his hips. It wasn't enough.

“Faster,” he breathed in Noct's ear, arms slipping up to close around his neck and hold him close. Noct cursed against his skin but increased his pace. He thrust against Prompto, sharp hips smacking a less-than-fleshy backside with fast, nearly bruising force.

The solid bed beneath them creaked and groaned noisily, adding to the chorus of moans, gasps, muffled curses, and wet slaps filling the room.

Noctis slid one hand under Prompto's knee, pushing his leg up to get a better angle without completely changing position. Prompto was forced to raise his hips, pressing his weeping cock against Noct's stomach. A jolt ran through him at the added stimulation. He was too hot, too turned on, too...everything. Sweat dampened the light summer blanket beneath them as they thrust against one another, giving and taking in turn. Prompto's limbs were turning to jelly, his arms falling away from Noct to lay heavy and limp on the pillow above his head. His legs quaked, the scorching, wet fullness filling his entire self.

Sitting back, Noctis slammed his hips against Prompto and wrapped his hand around the man's dick. There was still enough lube on his hand for him to easily run his fist up and down the length in time with his hip movements. His muscles clenched each time he pushed back into that delicious, all-encompassing, moist heat. To say it felt amazing would be a severe understatement. His mind was going blank, the room fading around them, and his entire existence focusing on Prompto. 

Prompto breathed his name, back arching against the pleasure coursing through him. His entire body, drenched with sweat, rocked back and forth as Noctis thrust into him. He bit down on his bottom lip, hard enough to bruise.

Releasing Prompto's leg, Noct leaned over the man and captured his mouth in a heavy, suffocating kiss. He couldn't have Prompto damaging those beautiful lips.

When Prompto could no longer breathe, he turned his head, breaking the kiss. “Noct, I'm gonna come,” he panted.

The breathy words right in Noct's ear made his toes curl. He was close, too. He could feel heat low in his belly, the tension coursing through him, the anticipation...He moved his hand faster, his hips jerking forward in clumsy movements as he tried to keep up his pace. Too soon, yet not soon enough, everything unraveled in a spark he felt through every capillary in his body.

Throwing his head back, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open, Prompto came a split second after Noctis. Hot ropes of come filled him up as he painted his chest with his own. Noct's hand slid up and down his shaft slowly, milking out every drop while he held his hips against Prompto's ass. When he could hold himself upright no longer, Noctis collapsed on top of Prompto, sliding out of him.

The pair lay silently, panting, chests heaving against one another as they tried to process what just happened. Prompto felt numb, lead-filled, and happier than he'd ever been. He couldn't even turn his head to kiss the man lying half-asleep on top of him.

“Noct, that...was...” Prompto could not think of a word to describe his all-encompassing joy. “Wow.”

Noct curled his arm across Prompto's chest. “Mmm, good I hope?”

“Iggy's cooking is _good_. That was holy crap amazing!”

Noctis smirked. “Good, I'm glad. Scared the crap outta me when I first put it in.”

“Sorry. It wasn't too bad. I was actually expecting worse.” Sighing heavily, Prompto let a wide, sunny smile take over his features as he lolled his head to face Noct.

Looking up under heavy eyelids, Noctis raised a brow at Prompto. “What?”

“I just like how happy you look.”

“It was a great tension release. Better work out than anything Gladio ever made me do.” Noctis glanced at the clock on the wall. “Wanna go again? We have some time before they get back.”

“How're you not exhausted?”

“I am, but if you wanna...?”

“Dude, we're back on the road tomorrow. I still have to be able to function. All I want right now is a bath. I'm covered in come and lube.” Prompto rolled onto his side. “Plus I'm sore and it kinda itches. Like something is dripping outta me.”

With a heavy arm, Noctis retrieved the bottle of lube from where it had fallen. “I used the silicone one. Says it doesn't d—” Noct's eyes widened with realization mid-word. “I-uh, I didn't have a...”

Prompto sighed. “Right. You came inside me. Don't worry about it. We were both in a hurry.”

“Sorry.” Noct stretched forward to place a peck on Prompto's lips before forcing himself to sit up. “I'll help you clean up.”

Rolling onto his stomach, Prompto stopped Noctis after he crawled off the bed. “Noct?” he said, sliding his hand around the man's thigh as he stretched.

“Yeah?”

Splaying his fingers over Noct's inner thigh, Prompto kissed his sweat-damp skin and tilted his head back to look up at the man. “I love you, Noct.”

Smiling, Noctis put a hand on top of Prompto's head. “Love you too, Prom.”


	11. (Bonus Chapter) An Unforgettable Evening

The suite was silent when Ignis and Gladio returned that evening. The men glanced at one another and let themselves in. The overhead light was off, but one bedside lamp sufficiently illuminated the room. Ignis paused at the foot of Noctis and Prompto's bed as Gladio continued straight through to the small balcony.

Sighing softly through his nose, Ignis shook his head at the sight before him. Prompto lay stretched out on his stomach, feet on the pillows, hands hanging over the end of the bed. The blanket was missing, and a sheet was draped haphazardly over the young man's backside. He didn't seem to be wearing any clothes, and Ignis could clearly see the myriad of bruises and bite marks covering Prompto's thighs.

Crouching next to the foot of the bed, Ignis removed a potion from his satchel. “Prompto?”

“Mm?” the man mumbled sleepily.

Ignis pressed the vial into Prompto's hand. “Take this and sleep well.”

Prompto barely had the energy to crush the magic vial, and fell back asleep once he did. Chuckling to himself, Ignis ruffled Prompto's soft blond hair. Getting back to his feet, he crossed the room to the bed he shared with Gladio and whipped off the blanket. He tucked it around Prompto and went to join Gladio outside. 

“Fix him up?” Gladio asked without looking back at Ignis.

“I would have preferred not to waste the curative, but we'll need him in fighting form tomorrow,” he answered, leaning on the railing next to the big man.

“Kinda callous for Noct to leave him like that. I expected them to be sleeping it off or something. Pretty sure they actually went all out today.” Gladio chuckled, turning to face back into the room. He leaned his elbows on the metal rail and crossed his ankles.

“I suspect you're right.” Standing back up, Ignis repositioned his glasses. “As long as they enjoyed themselves. And perhaps now we won't need to pretend not to see the awkward looks of longing tossed across the campfire.”

“I actually didn't notice too much of that until that morning they went out to take pictures,” Gladio admitted.

“Lucky you.” A corner of Ignis' mouth curved as he tossed a sideways glance at Gladio. “Now, would you prefer to shower first, or shall I?” Stripping off his dusty jacket, he folded it across his arm.

“You go first. You don't take as long as I do.”

Nodding, Ignis headed back into the room. Draping his jacket over the back of a chair, he slipped his arms out of his suspenders on the way to the bathroom. Just as he turned into the small room, the suite door opened and Noctis came in with a wadded up blanket in his arms.

“Good evening, Highness,” Ignis greeted, helping the man with the door.

“Hey,” replied Noctis, sounding less than enthused.

“May I inquire about the blanket?” Ignis asked, crossing his arms and quirking a brow.

“Ours met with...an incident. Let's just leave it at that,” Noct answered, pushing past him. He was about the spread the new blanket out over Prompto when he noticed the one from the other bed was already there. “Oh.”

“He needed it more than we did,” Ignis explained.

“Then you guys can have this one. I'm going to sleep.”

“What did you do to the poor kid? He looked half-dead when we came in,” Gladio teased as he came back into the room after hearing Noct's voice.

Noctis shot him a dark glare, dumping the blanket on the bed. “You're noisy.”

“He's sleeping like you right now. Talking ain't gonna wake him.”

Ignoring Gladio, Noctis shucked off his shoes, socks, and pants and climbed into bed with Prompto. Flinging the blanket over his head, he put his back to the room.

“What the hell'd I do?” Gladio grumbled, staring at the Noct-sized lump.

“Leave it be, Gladio. It's been a tiring day for all, and we're back on the road tomorrow,” Ignis interjected.

“Whatever. Come tell me when you're done in the bathroom, Iggy.” Shaking his head, Gladio took himself back out to the balcony.

“Sleep well, Highness,” Ignis said to the bed lump before going to have his shower.

Waiting until he heard the roar of water in the bathroom, Noctis turned himself around and stretched out next to Prompto. Taking one of the man's hands, he linked their fingers together and smiled. He had never been this happy before. He knew nights like this would be few and far between, but despite the absolute mess his life had become, _tonight_ he was happy.

“Mmnoct?” mumbled Prompto, opening sleepy eyes.

“I'm here.”

Yawning, Prompto scooted close and pressed his forehead to Noct's arm. “Love you.”

Noct's chest swelled with pride as he pulled this happy, beautiful man close to his chest. “Love you, too Sunshine. I'll see you in the morning.”

Prompto was already asleep again by the time he finished speaking. Settling in with the man wrapped snugly in his arms, Noctis fell asleep for the first time ever with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have left this story at the end of the last chapter and it would have been perfectly fine. But honestly, the image of Ignis giving Prompto the potion popped into my head and I needed to put it to paper.
> 
> So this short little bonus chapter concludes Clear Skies! Though it is my only story (so far) with actual sex, it has not been my most popular. No idea why, but it's done now and time to move on to other projects. If you've made it this far, Thank You! Thank you so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and continuing to enjoy these silly little stories.


End file.
